Captives!
by Anime Chick Authoress
Summary: Rated R for more than mild language. Ever wondered what it would be like if two anime crazed fangirls had the power to leep between all of their fav animes? Don't you feel sorry for people like Sesshomaru and Hiei? Gets better along the way.
1. Inuyasha

"Heh, heh, heh. Hey, Awst! I've got a splendidly mischievious idea. Wanna join in?"  
  
"Well,I guess it just depends on how mischievious it is or is not," Awst replied to Venus with a gleam in her eyes.  
  
"How would you like to capture and torture our favorite anime characters?"  
  
"Hmm,how can we do that??"  
  
She thought for a moment before slowly answering. "Through the...power of...authorness?"  
  
"Mwahaha!!!!!"Was Awst's reply which told Venus that she agreed.  
  
"Then let's get to it! Who do we kidnap first?"  
  
"Well,how 'bout we start with Inuyasha??"  
  
"Inuyasha the character or simply start with that certain anime?"  
  
"The Anime...duhh!"Awst replied airly.  
  
"Don't duh me. Anyhoo, let's get going." With a snap of Venus's fingers, they were gone.  
  
They twirled threw dimensions and appeared in the beautiful Fuedal Japan.  
  
The two teenagers looked around curiously. They were clearly in the mountains and could hear a pack of wolves running up the hill.  
  
"Uh, Awst, I didn't expect that."  
  
"AHH! They're not slowing down!!Umm,Do they look hungry to you?" Awst gulped and shuddered as she watched them close in.  
  
"Hai, that they do. I'm running away. Wanna go with?"  
  
"Hell yeah!!"  
  
They ran up the hill as fast as they could barely keeping infront of the wolves. After a while, highly irritated and out of breath, they got a small, yet efficient idea ; climb a tree! They rushed up the oak tree dodging the bites from the wolves. "Why us!?"Awst wailed.  
  
"Cuz this was your idea."  
  
"Are YOU blaming MEEE!!!!?"Awst retaliated by pushing her best friend.  
  
"Yes, I am blaming you. The idea went wrong so now I'm letting you have all the credit."  
  
"Some friend you are...WAIT...where wolves are shouldn't the wolve demon be around...hopefully Koga!"Awst said as hearts appeared in her eyes.  
  
Venus nodded her agreement. "Well, speak of the devil. Here comes our favorite wolf demon now."  
  
"Gaaaaaa"Awst drooled happily quickly catching herself.  
  
"Down girl. Remember, we still have to catch him. You got that steel net ready. I've got the shock fly." Venus pulled a tiny mechanical fly out of her pocket.  
  
Awst pulled herself out of,yet another trance,"Ohhh yeahh, ummmmm...maybe..maybe not."  
  
Venus rolled her eyes and pulled a steel net out of her other pocket (how it fit in there only she knows) and handed it to her friend. "I'm glad that I'm always prepared."  
  
"I'm glad Koga's so hot ohh and that your prepared!"Awst grinned as she hid the steel net behind her back and flipping her long golden hair out or the way.Koga jumped out of the whirlwind that surronds him when he runs and looked up at the two humans.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing in my territory!? Get outta that damned tree!"  
  
Venus looked down at Koga. "And risk being ripped to ribbons by a pack of hungry wolves? I may not be that smart, but I'm not a suicidal druggie either. Awst, you know what to do."  
  
"Huh, ohh yeah ...Koga, do you like chicken or beef?"Awst asked slyly  
  
"Uhhh,what kind of question is that?"Koga replied.  
  
"Well,when we catch you,"Awst swung the net before Koga could dodge it,"we want to know what to feed you!"Awst smiled happily.  
  
Koga tried to throw the net off of himself, but as punishment, Venus let the shock fly, well, fly. The result was a sound like one of those bug zappers and a very crispy Koga. "Bad boy!" Venus said with an evil grin that would have scared soccer moms.  
  
"Get this god damn motherf--" Koga was cutt off by the fly's electric jolt surging through his body.  
  
"BAD POTTY MOUTHED WOLFIE!!!!"Awst shouted at Koga.  
  
"Excactly, my lovesick friend." The wolves now running away with fright, Venus jumped down from her branch and slung the freshly caught demon over her shoulder. "Now, let's find a hentai monk. Whaddya say?"  
  
"Ohhh yeahh! "Awst agreed wondering how her short friend could cart Koga around on her shoulder.  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome were sitting around a campfire, being very bored and frustrated because they had failed to find a single shard in a week.  
  
Miroku leaned back against his tree, almost asleep, when he heard femal giggles in the distance. He immediatly sat up and glanced around eagerly. All I need is an excuse to go find out who that is... "Well, my friends, I believe I will take a bath before settling in for the night. Please don't worry if I take a while."  
  
Inuyasha muttered something unintelligible and the others just nodded wearily. Grinning secretly, Miroku took off. Little did he know that he was wandering right into a trap.  
  
Venus and Awst giggled just a bit more before hearing someone give a surprised shout. "Abduction numero dos, complete!" they shouted together before running to collect their prize.  
  
"Haha,look hes soo cute!" Awst said dragging him off to reveal a gagged Koga Sitting hog tied in a cage glaring daggers at the two girls.  
  
Miroku went a bit blue. "What are you doing to us? Koga, what happened? Wait, don't put me in there! INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Venus hit the monk over his head. "Dog boy can't hear you scream, hentai one. You're stuck with us. Heheheh." and she shoved him into the cage and locked the door. "Now who do we catch?"  
  
"Ummm well, we got my two choices," she grinned sweetly and checked out the two characters then continued,"soo whats or maybe I should say whos your choice?"Awst raised her eyebrows mischiviuosly. Koga had managed to raise up and began his futal attack on the cage by slamming against it as Miroku watched ."Stop that!" Awst commanded then turned back to Venus as Koga got shocked from the fly.  
  
Another grin spread across her face. "We'll need to have a pretty good plan for this one. Fluffy, here we come!"  
  
Awst gasped,"You want us to catch Sesshomaru !"Koga and Miroku freezed and began to stare in disbelief.  
  
"Of course! And I think I know how. Do you remember those bubbles we got ourselves trapped in last summer?"  
  
"You mean the giant unbreakable bubbles that lasted for hours,"Awst winced as she remembered floating around in a huge bubble very aggravated and bored.  
  
"Yep, those are the ones." and Venus pulled a small bottle out of her pocket that read in big yellow letters: WARNING! MUCH FLOATING AND ANNOYINGNESS!!! "Let's find his palace!"  
  
"Okie-dokie!!" Awst winked her sky blue eyes at the two captives as the cage lifted off the ground and floated along behind the two girls as they walked towards the western lands everynow and then they would sit on top of the cage and Awst had to 'punish' Miroku as she realized he was glancing up her plaid skirt.  
  
It took them a surprisingly short amount of time to locate the demon lord's castle. In fact, they were there the next day.  
  
"How did they manage that?" Koga muttered under his breath. His gag had been removed so that he could breathe easier in the warm weather.  
  
Miroku shrugged. "We may never know, and frankly, I wish not to know. I just want to go home! Where's Inuyasha when you need him!?"  
  
"Stop whining, monk! It hurts my ears!" Koga snapped.  
  
Awst opened up the cage and slid into it with food in her hand for the two of them and quickly shut and relocked the cage. "Food anyone?" The two looked up at her as she walked over and offered them food.  
  
"Stupid human how can we eat it if we're tied up?"Koga snapped.  
  
"Well,I can see your hungry,"she turned to Miroku,"open up Munk Man!"Awst slipped some food into Miroku's mouth then turned to Koga."Want some?"  
  
Koga sighed and opened his mouth since he was so hungry.Awst finished feeding the two then unlocked the cage squeezed out and locked it back."Later boys!"She called and joined her friend.  
  
"You must be having fun," Venus muttered as she strapped a backpack to her back. "You can watch those two while I'm gone, right?"  
  
"Right then,don't be too long!" she gave Venus a suggestive look.  
  
"Trust me, I won't do that so soon. I have to catch him first. Well, bye- bye!" and she took off towards the palace.  
  
Miroku and Koga gave each other worried looks. "The only partially sane one has left us behind," the monk whined. Koga whimpered slightly. "What are you gonna do to us?"  
  
Awst turned around and put a pouty look on her face,"Don't you two cuties trust me?"  
  
"Not really,"Koga replied under his breathe.Awst put a hurt look on her face.She then smiled and glanced at Miroku expecting his thoughts on the matter.  
  
"Hey,atleast she's attractive!"Miroku grinned.Awst clapped her hands and began to talk with Miroku happily as Koga laid-back not liking being coped up in a cage.  
  
Meanwhile, Venus had poll volted over one of the walls surrounding the palace. Looking around cautiously, she pulled a bubble machine out of her bag and poured the bottle of bubbles into it. She switched it to "on" and hid in a tree to watch what would happen.  
  
Rin, who had been playing around in the garden, looked up to see hundreds of gigantic bubbles floating towards her. She gave a small gasp of surprise and ran back inside to find Sesshomaru in his study.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! The bubbles are attacking! They're gonna get me! Please help Rin!"  
  
Sesshomaru, who had been reading a scroll at his desk, looked down at the frightened child. "What are you talking about? Bubbles can't attack. They're harmless." he said with an annoyed tone to his usually monotonous voice.  
  
"But these can attack Rin! They're big. Really, really big! Wait! Please don't leave Rin here alone!"  
  
The dog demon had walked out the door to prove Rin's suspicions wrong--only to be caught in a bubble twice his size that just refused to break. "Ack! Let me out of here!" he growled threateningly as his eyes turned blood red. "Rin, find Jaken and tell him to get me out of this damn thing!"  
  
Rin ran off to find the short toad demon while Sesshomaru tried desperately to claw his way out of his prison. That's when Venus chose to leap through the study's high window. She grinned and walked over to her new "pet". "Hello, Fluffy! I hope you like your temporary home."  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her. "Get me out of this thing you pathetic human or I will rip you apart." he muttered plainly.  
  
"How will you rip me apart from in there?" and she took out one of those little mini fans you get at Walmart and turned it on. She steered him out of the window and jumped on top of the bubble for a free ride back to Awst and their other two captives.  
  
Rin had gotten back with Jaken and was watching Sesshomaru float away with wide eyes. "How is Rin gonna get him back now?"  
  
Jaken just fell over backwards (the little green wimp!) and didn't wake up. Rin took that as a que to hide him in a locked broom closet and dragged him off.  
  
At just that time, Venus arrived with the demon lord. "Hello, all!"  
  
Awst quickly hid the stick she had been poking Koga with behind her back and even though she knew it stuck up behind her above her head and was in clear site."Umm, hello!" She threw the stick a couple feet away and Koga let a sigh of relief.  
  
"So thats whats human girls do if you ignore them?Hmm,Kagome never did that,"Koga whispered to Miroku knowing it would annoy Awst because she had already made it clear that she thought Kagome was an ugly slut and not worth the breath to talk about.  
  
"What was that ,Koga? Were you talking about that fish that got away?" Awst rubbed in."Consider yourself lucky you lost an ugly girl to a mutt I think you came off good on that deal... unless you actually think skanks are good?"  
  
"HEY!!Who do you think you are?Capturing me then insulting me as soon as I get out of these ropes that for some reason won't break I'm going to rip you into shreds and feed you to my wolves like a fish!" Koga sneered back and kicked a rock at Awst.  
  
"Ahh!"Awst ducked just in time to dodge the rock which inturn hit the bubble Sesshomaru was in and bounced off.  
  
"Damn! I had hoped that it would pop. You should have kicked that rock harder, wolf demon!" Sesshomaru scolded Koga with bared teeth.  
  
"Its hard to even move with these ropes around you let alone kick!" Koga snapped back,"And my name is Koga I'm the head of my wolf tribe so show some respect!"  
  
"Well I'm the Lord of the Western Lands. Can you top that? I don't think so!"  
  
"So atleast I wasn't caught in a bubble!You know thats jus' soap and water!"Koga teased back.  
  
"If it's just soap and water, then why won't it break!? Why don't you try and pop it, wolf demon!"  
  
"Why should I,Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"They arguie a lot, don't they, Awst? Should we punish them for being bad little boys?" and she held up two more shock flies.  
  
"Ohh yeah!Hey,just not the good little hentai monk,he's been rather nice!"Awst waved at Miroku who had grinned at the two girls as he heard what they had said.  
  
Venus shrugged. "Whatever you say." and she set the shock flies after Koga and Sesshomaru. "Be good puppies and stop fighting."  
  
There was another sound like a bug zapper and they were suddenly quiet and black with soot.  
  
Miroku mouthed the word 'ouch' and scooted away from Koga as he watched the demon's eyes turn red.  
  
Venus tilted her head thoughtfully. Well, he's being more cooperative, and he might even become useful, so I guess we can just let him out, but we would have to chain him up incase. "Hey, Awst, maybe Miroku deserves a reward for his behavior."  
  
"Ou, Ou ,whatcha wanna do!!"Awst jumped up and down happily not noticing Miroku's head bobbing up and down watching her (not her face either).  
  
"Well, we'd have to watch him closer, and chain him up, but if you want to, we can let him out of the cage. I think you got him, ahem," Venus had noticed what Miroku was staring at. "under your, erm, spell."  
  
Awst stopped jumping and had a questioning look on her face "Whats that suppose to mean?Hey,Sess's bubbles about to pop lets put him in and let Miroku out..only if you promise not to leave my side until we get you tied up,"Awst said turning towards Miroku.  
  
"I give you my word," Miroku said honestly.  
  
Venus tossed Awst the keys and positioned Fluffy's bubble in an extra door on top of the cage and opened the door. She took a pin and popped the weakened bubble, slamed the door shut and locked it. "Now, let Miroku out, Awst."  
  
"I already did while you were putting him in..now where's the chain we're going to rap his hand in so I can lead him around?"  
  
Venus pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to Awst. "There ya go."  
  
"Sweet!C'mon give me your hand, Miroku,"she said to Miroku who was at her side.He did as he was told 'Now I only have one open hand to grope with'he thought to himself regrettingly since he hadn't had the chance to grope either one he did it as soon as Awst was preoccupied with wrapping the chain around his right hand.  
  
"Ack!Miroku, no touchie!" she slapped his hand and finished tying the chain up and locked it for extra precaution.  
  
Venus raised an eyebrow before attempting to revive Fluffy from unconsciousnes. "I had almost forgotten about his groping issue. Fluffy? Hey, Lord Fluff-maru, wake up?"  
  
Sesshomaru groaned painfully but stayed as he was.  
  
"Ah, he'll wake up later, but it was still a wasted effort."  
  
"Yeah, it was! Soo...do you want anyone else from this dimension?" Awst asked thoughtfully, holding Miroku's leash tight in her hands.  
  
Venus tilted her head again. "Well... we could capture Naraku just to torture his sorry ass... or do you want to come back here after we've caught a bunch of hotties and then torture him?"  
  
"Let's go to another place. How about Trigun?" Awst jestured to a swirling portal that had popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Sure. You take Miroku through and I'll push these two in their cage. Let's go."  
  
The five people got through the portal and ended up in the world of Trigun. It was dusty, hot, and they were in the middle of "Nowheresville!" So, Venus got a few bubbles out of thin air for them to ride in and on. In about an hour, they had reached a small, obviously poor town that smelled of one thing: drunkards.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll find Vash and Wolfwood here alright." Venus said before jumping off of Sesshomaru's bubble. She had chained him up because carting that cage around was just too much work. Of course, she had done the same to Koga. Venus turned to the two demons. "I hope that you both have enough sense to know that you're only going to get home through us, so please make it easier on yourselves and don't run off."  
  
They grudgingly nodded and their bubbles popped. Venus took hold of Fluffy's chains and looked up at Awst. "Do you want to lead Koga around too?"  
  
Awst smiled. "What teenage anime obsessed girl wouldn't want to lead two hot guys around by chains!?"She grabbed Koga's chain and headed off to the nearest Saloon.  
  
Venus shrugged. "I see you're point." and she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, who was giving her a very pissed off look. "I have a feeling that finding Vash 'n Wolfwood isn't going to be quite as easy as catching you, Koga, and Miroku. We'd better rent a hotel room." and she dragged her captive off. 


	2. Trigun

Awst held the chains tight as she walked into the saloon. She glanced around hesitantly.  
  
"Miroku, do you see a really tall guy with spikey blonde hair and a red trench coat?" she mumbled to the only one of the captives that would talk to her.  
  
Miroku looked around the sparcely populated bar and noticed a man fitting the description sitting beside a priest. "Is that him?"  
  
Awst's head perked up. "YES! We've already found him! Good job, Miroku!" she wrapped her arms around Miroku as a thank you. "Now, I can't capture him with you two here. Let's find Venus and Fluff-maru and get a plan." she lead the two men out and to the hotel.  
  
Venus handed the inn keeper the money for two rooms and lead Fluffy upstairs. "Let's see...rooms 142 and 143...found 'em!" she pushed open the door to 142 and stifled a scream. Besides two huge holes in the ceiling, a rat the size of her own head was sitting in the window sill. "Sesshomaru, kill it! Please!"  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the overgrown rodent, picked it up by its tail, and tossed it out the broken window. "Disgusting." he muttered as Awst walked in with her captives.  
  
Awst looked around disgusted. "Please, tell me you did not pay more than a penny for this dumpster!"  
  
"Unfortunately, I did pay more than a penny. But hey, its the best room the guy could offer, 'n we got the second best next door."  
  
Sesshomaru shook his head. "I would hate to have been stuck with the worst of the rooms."  
  
Awst gulped. "So, who stays in what room with who?"  
  
Koga sniffed the air and whispered to Awst. "You know, I think I'd prefer the other room, unless you want to sleep in a room someone was killed in."  
  
Awst's face froze. "How do you know?"  
  
"I smell human death in this room, you stupid wench!" he mumbled back. Miroku watched as Awst and Koga whispered violently back and forth.  
  
"FINE THEN! The Royal Puppy Pain wants the second rate room!" Awst announced loudly.  
  
Venus blinked a couple times. "Okay then, whatever you want. Well, if you have to, leave Koga and Miroku here with me. I'm gonna take a little nap," and she pulled back the blanket on the bed--to reveal a pool of blood. "EEEKK!!!"  
  
Awst blinked at the sight. "Wow...Koga was right...someone did die in here!" She turned to Koga. "Thank you! I'm sooo glad that wasn't me!"  
  
Fluffy sniffed the air a bit and looked at the bed closer. He got on his knees and stuck an arm under the bed, dragging out the gored body of some poor soul a moment later. "I believe I found the body."  
  
Venus fainted on the spot.  
  
Awst turned and shrieked as she ducked behind Koga. Using him for support, she stuttered in his ear, "The b-body's s-still here!?  
  
Koga rolled his eyes. "It's just a decapitated body."  
  
"Yes, but unlike us, Koga, she isn't accustomed the seeing that kind of thing," and Miroku patted Awst's shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"The monk's right, wolf demon," Sesshomaru agreed as he tossed the body out the window. "But at least Awst didn't pass out." He looked down at Venus. "Poor girl," and he glanced at the bloody bed. "I doubt we'll be putting anything on that thing." she he just put his fur boa under her unconscious body. "That'll do."  
  
Awst smiled to herself. 'Go Venus, go Venus, go-go-go Venus! She's gonna love waking up there!' "Well, can you use your nose to sniff out the other room?" she gave Koga a pleading look.  
  
Koga shrugged. "It's next door. But weren't you going to catch that one person?"  
  
"Well, yeah I was--but--well Venus is not really capable of watching you guys and...ohh well! Ya'll know you can't leave without us!" Awst replied. She then pulled Koga to the side of the room. "Can you make sure that hentai man doesn't, well, be hentai wit' my buddie?"  
  
Koga lowered his voice so that Seshomaru couldn't hear. "I don't think you'll have to worry about me guarding her. It seems the great demon Lord Fluff-maru has gotten rather attached to your human friend."  
  
Awst smiled sweetly and Koga found himself glad he was there.  
  
"Well, I hope you like crazy blondies! 'Cuz the next on's a really crazy person!" she waved bye to everyone and and set off towards the saloon.  
  
Miroku glanced at the vulnerable Venus, whom Sesshomaru had put in his lap, because, well, the floor wasn't that clean to begin with. The monk edged closer and grinned evilly.  
  
The dog demon held Venus closer and growled, "Grope her and die, hentai."  
  
Miroku frowned and flopped down in the center of the room. Koga snickered from his spot by the door.  
  
Awst walked into the saloon and noticed Vash the Stampede and Nicholas Wolfwood were still there..still drinking.Awst walked up.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
Vash nodded,"Sure, why not?"  
  
Wolfwood just shrugged,"I was about to be on my way to the Inn myself.But Vash here'll keep ya' company.See ya!"  
  
"Later, Wolfwood,"and Vash turned to Awst."So whats your name?"  
  
"Ohh,my name is Awstin,but call me Awst!"She paused,"I think I already know ,but whats your name?"she sat down and took a sip of her drink knowingly.  
  
"Uhh,I'm Vash.So, are you in town for anything inpaticular?"  
  
"Just as I thought,"she noticed his eye twitch ,"Don't worry!I'm not after you for the money like everyone else..the money wouldn't do me anygood!"Awst encouraged sweetly.  
  
"Then why are you after me?Are you just out to kill me or something?"Vash shifted his weight uncomfortingly in his bar stool.  
  
"No, not to kill you...as you can see,Mr. Vash,I'm a realitivly small person,"she watched as Vash scanned her body with gleaming eyes,"anywho...my face is up here, Vash!Anywho,I run into a lot of trouble and well...I need lessons .."she watched as it sank into Vash's head.  
  
"Oh!You want me to teach you how to use a gun!Okay,I'll help you out with that.When do you --wait a second.Maybe I shouldn't teach you ..."Vash tilted his head in thought.  
  
"Please Vash,please!"she leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder bashing her eyelashes hopefully.  
  
Vash blushed and scratched the back of his head."Well,uhh,how could I resist a beautiful young lady like you?I suppose I could teach you."  
  
She glomped him happily."Thank you,thank you,thank you!I've admired you for a REAL long time!Ohh!You're soo cute!"  
  
Vash blushed even deeper."Well,heh,heh, thats quite a compliment.So,erm,when should we da--uh,get started with your lessons?"  
  
He stutters a lot doesn'the?Awst thought to herself as she raised up.  
  
"Well,I figure we should definatly be away from anyone else so--where is somewhere we can be alone and when..I think tonight will do me well,how 'bout you?"Awst inquired knowing it sounded a little hentai.  
  
He knodded vigorusly,"Yep , that sounds great to me !Lets go!" and he let Awst lead him from the sallon.  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
Wolfwood walked up the stairs of the Inn to room 144.He hadn't much liked the room hell it made him sick to look at the bed knowing that rats probably made their nests in it.But it was shelter,evenif it did have a hole in the roof.Sighing wearily,Wolfwood checked the bed for any noticable rodents and flopped down.For a few moments he napped peacefully...until a shock fly stunned him *another bug zapper sound*.  
  
Venus walked into the room chained up Wolfwood's hands and happily dragged him into her own room just down the hall.  
  
~~  
  
Awst joked and laughed as they walked into the surronding desert.She felt the container of bubbles in her pocket.  
  
"Vash,I want you to know I really like you!"Awst said quietly to Vash,"thats the real reason I came out here."  
  
Vash grinned and put an arm around her small shoulders."Well, if thats the real reason we're out here then just name what you would like to do!"  
  
"I want to ...be with you .."she paused slipping out the bubbles,"..forever!" she blew a bubble and watched Vash's expression change from sly and happy to confused and worried.  
  
"Hey,this thing won't break!What did you do?HELP!"and he pushed against the sides of the bubble futilily."What are you gonna do to me!?"  
  
"Keep you for a while with the others.Ohh--and--travel through diemensions!"she hopped onto the bubble for a free ride and soon they were back at the Inn room.  
  
Back at the hotel...  
  
Sesshomaru grumbled angrily as Venus sweet talked the now conscious Wolfwood. 'And I was beginning to enjoy her attention, too!' The dog demon glared daggers at the priest.  
  
Awst walked in humming as Vash sat shooting his gun pointlessly at the bubble. 'The bullets just seem to disappear!' His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Wolfwood. "Hey! What the hell? Who are these people and why is Wolfwood chained up on... a bed... next to a...girl!?"  
  
"It's a long story," Koga answered. "And you're just wasting ammo, ya know. It's not like those two are gonna kill you, and that bubble is unbreakable."  
  
"GOOD KOGA!" Awst smiled and patted his head teasingly. Koga shot daggers that could kill back at her. Awst side-stepped. "So...I guess I keep Vash, Miroku, and Koga in my room tonight?"  
  
Venus nodded. "I'll keep the other two. Well, night-night!"  
  
'Heh heh...Two more captures. And I really can't decide between Wolfwood or Fluffy. Besides that, I highly doubt me 'n Awst are through collecting hotty captives.'  
  
Next morning...  
  
Another portal was swirling in Venus's room. With huge grins, the teenage fangirls lead their crushes through to the world of Yu Yu Hakusho!The swarms of people walked by them noticing nothing of the two chained men and the odd clothing off the people or the portal that disappeared with a small pop and the girls unchained the two captives explianing the only way they'd ever get back was with them. 


	3. Yu Yu Hakusho

"Well now, should we get a hotel room or what?" Awst inquired looking at Venus curiously,"ohh by the way did you leave a note for your mom?"  
  
Venus sweatdropped. "Erm, no, I didn't. Did you?"  
  
"Well ,ummmm..yes no maybe so?"Awst then added rather quietly, "I can't remember if I did or not!"A image of Awst's mom searching the whole town flashed up in her head followed by her mom calling milatary forces.She had almost done that before but Awst had shown up when she was half-way through dialing the number.  
  
Venus rolled her eyes. "In other words, ya probably didn't. Anyhoo, let's go rent a hotel room."  
  
"Okie dookie!"Awst swung around on her heal wapping a short woman on her head."...whoops..."  
  
Later that night!  
  
Venus and Awst crept through the bushes, trying to catch a napping Hiei by surprise. I emphasize the word, "trying".  
  
Awst was clinnging to Venus' thigh whining ,"MALL,MALL,MALL,MALL,MALL!!!"  
  
Venus looked back at her and muttered through clenched teeth, "We'll go to the fucking mall later, Awst! Hiei's gonna be the hardest to catch so I wanna get him for you by surprise. If you wake him up with your babbling we'll never get him!" and she tried in vain to kick the other girl off her leg.  
  
"Too late,"Hiei's voice came from above where he stood on a branch with his arms crossed.  
  
Venus cringed and looked back down at Awst with a look of 'I told you so' before yelling out for her current captives. "FLUFFY-SAMAAAA!!! WOLFWOOOOD!!! HIEI'S GONNA HURT US!!!"  
  
From their hotel room in the city nearby, Sesshomaru tilted his head and looked at the other captives. "Did either one of you hear that?"  
  
Koga lied because he was eating and was feeling too lazy to help out,"Nope."  
  
Vash looked over at Sesshomaru. "Are you sure you don't have a fever or something? If you're sick you might be hearing voices."  
  
"I don't get fevers, you baka!" Sesshomaru snapped back, and then thought to himself, 'Maybe I was just imagining that. Oh well.' And he shrugged and concentrated on taking a nap.  
  
Awst screamed and dodged Heie's sword by jumping behind a tree.She cringed as the blade made a dent in the tree that nearly slashed it in half. She backed up several steps and sighed. "Umm,can we help you?...WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING US!!!!!!!!"Awst whined trying to weasel her way out of her demise. She glanced around for the other girl. No person found."Okay...why are you attacking me?!"  
  
"I read your mind, baka. How sick can you and your friend be?" and he tried once again to kill Awst.  
  
Awst ducked realizing the grin on Hiei's face, 'Uhh!Hes toying with me!Hmph!How dare he!!'  
  
From her hiding place in a bush, Venus winced as her friend dodged blow after blow. A bit guiltily, she snuck away from her bush and quietly tip- toed away--only to be confronted by a certain redheaded kitsune. She winced again. "Are you gonna try to kill us, too?"  
  
"No, I probably won't kill you. Just hurt you..that you can be sure of!"he said with a charmingly evil grin.  
  
'For being so damn hot he can be even more annoying,' "Then, I'll have to disappoint you. Bye-bye!" and Venus took off in the other direction as fast as humanly possible.  
  
Hiei paused ,good thing for Awst because she had fallen down and quickly took this time to run/crawl away, "You scared her rather well,Kurama, anyway, Awst ,don't go too far,"Hiei grinned and looked at the fear struck Awst.  
  
"How'd you know my name and I could've swore you didn't see me move..EEK!!"Awst screamed as Hiei appeared right infront of her.  
  
"I already told you that. I can read minds. How much of an idiot are you?"  
  
"Not as big of one you are!"Awst growled and raised her knee up as hard as she could. Ha ha ha ha ha!Caught you off guard didn't I?!  
  
Hiei gasped with pain and bent down to his knees, shouting every curse and bad word known to man and demonkind.  
  
Meanwhile, Venus had found a new refuge up in a tree, and was laughing her ass off at Hiei. But that caught Kurama's attention, and she was off and running again, clumsily dodging his rose whip. Without even turning her head or slowing down, she shouted, "Hang in there, Awst! I'm gonna get help! Sesshomaru help us!!!"  
  
Koga looked over at Sesshomaru. He had finished his meal and was bored with the 'television',"All right Sesshomaro,I heard your woman yelling for you...I heard earlier too but you know,"Koga shrugged off the matter and stood up as Sesshomaru did,"I'll go too."  
  
The dog demon stared down at Koga. "You do realize that if they die, we don't go home, right? And you chose to stuff your mouth instead of help them?"  
  
"...I was hungry,anyway they've lived this long haven't they?"  
  
"They're only humans, wolf. Strange humans with even stranger ways of fighting, albeit, but still just humans. In other words, move your ass and help me kill whatever's trying to kill them!" and Sesshomaru stalked out of the hotel room.  
  
Koga jolted from the hotel window and headed towards the scent of his captor.He arrived in the woods of the park.He then seen Awst running as fast as she could towardz him.Closer and closer then she glomped him.  
  
"THANK GOD! I thought I was gonna' die!"she wrapped her arms around the dumbfounded Koga even tighter than before,"watch out ... hes smart and fast and strong and he can read minds..."  
  
Koga cutt her off with a finger to her mouth.  
  
"I get the picture!Is that him?"  
  
"Yes," Hiei answered for Awst after appearing behind the wolf demon. "And just how do you expect to defeat me?"  
  
"Very easily!" Koga growled setting Awst aside out of danger.Awst glanced around watching the sparks fly.  
  
Venus continued to run from the kitsune, calling out for her captives in hope that someone would save her from a particularly ornrey Kurama. Then she heard a loud thump and felt someone grab her around the waist from behind.  
  
"Stop running! I knocked him out." Sesshomaru said as he scooped her up into his arms and took off towards the hotel again.  
  
Venus gave a relieved sigh and held on to Sesshomaru's neck as tight as she could, without choking him that is.  
  
Hiei and Koga were dead even in the blows delivered and the hits taken.They dodged around and ran all over . Awst had stopped watching the fight closely for when she did she got dizzy from it.  
  
"KOGA STOP!" Awst yelled realizing they were fighting to kill and she needed Hiei alive to capture and needed Koga alive to be protected by.  
  
Koga looked over his shoulder and gritted his teeth. "Whaddya mean 'stop'!? He'll chop off my head otherwise!"  
  
"Then get me and leave! We're not here to kill anyone!" Awst replied and watched Hiei lunge forward in an attempt to kill Koga but Koga knew what foul play was and had expected that so he was ready. He jolted towards Awst and nabbed her up in his arms and they were gone.  
  
Wolfwood looked out the hotel window and noticed four figures walking up the sidewalk. "Well, they're back, 'n they don't have anyone else with 'em either." He turned to Vash. "Ya think they might not be able to get whoever they're wantin'?"  
  
"Well,they caught us so they'll probably be able to take a different angle and catch the people they're wantin'..how much you wanna bet its more guys?" Vash replied  
  
"I wish it would be more ladies1"Miroku replied to the two other captives,"Those two are fine but theres a problem with the numbers!"  
  
"Well I highly doubt they'll be draggin' a couple more chicks here, monk, so you're outta luck. Unless of course they don't care what gender there bed buddies are, but I really don't think they're gonna have it with another chick." And Wolfwood took a seat on one of the beds.  
  
Vash blinked then grinned,"Shes using you as a bed buddy?Wow, I wish I was that lucky with Awst!"  
  
Miroku grinned ,"So do I,so do I."  
  
Wolfwood sweatdropped. "Actually, she isn't using me as a bed buddy. Are they using either of us as bed buddies?" and he looked around at the other captives.  
  
"No, but they look rather friendly with the other two!" Miroku glanced out the window where the two girls were hugging the demons and thanking them.  
  
"Hey, Vash," Wolfwood looked over at the window and grinned. "Wanna try and give those two a nice little surprise?"  
  
"Sure ! What can we do ?" he looked at Miroku and then Wolfwood with a smile on his face.  
  
"Well, there are several ways we could go about this," Miroku said thoughtfully. "We could catch them in the shower, sneak up on them while they're dressing, and just about anything our hentai little minds can think of."  
  
Wolfwood nodded in approval. "Ya know your stuff, monk. So, let's decide what we're gonna do before they get back up here!"  
  
"Lets just get them both at once...its a lot easier that way..." Miroku's voice drifted off as he thought of away to peep at the two girls at once.  
  
Vash piped up, "Hey! We only have one room rented this time. So they have to change sometime!"  
  
The other captives nodded their agreement. "So, when they go in the bathroom to change, we just slide open the door, and we've got a peep show!" They all shouted with their hentai minds approval.  
  
Miroku looked out the doorway to see the foursome walking up the hall. He shut the door without being detected and whispered to the other peeps,"We can't do anything with those two here so we gotta get them out somehow but they should be in hearing distance soon so shh!"  
  
Venus kicked open the door a few moments later, her hair needing much grooming. Awst, Sesshomaru, and Koga followed her in. None of them looked happy.  
  
"Awst, next time we go somewhere to catch a hot anime guy, DO NOT start shouting about your wishes of malling in Japan. If it weren't for Fluffy- sama and Wolf-boy here, we woulda been toast due to your large mouth."  
  
'Blah, blah, bla, bla, blah, blah...does she ever stop complaining?! Awst rolled her eyes. "I need to change," Awst broke in on Venus' nagging.  
  
"Not before me, motor mouth!" and she walked towards the bathroom after grabbing some clothes out of the nearby closet.  
  
Awst darted infront of Venus with her p.j.s in her hand , "I claimed it first!"Awst locked her eyes onto Venus' and they were in a staring contest and the prize was superiority..and dibs on the bathroom.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Koga and muttered through the corner of his mouth, "Wanna go scout for anyone who might have followed us here? This is about to get ugly."  
  
" Not litterally,I think they're too hot to get ugly but this is gonna hurt my ears so lets go.." His words hadn't left his mouth completely when the curses flew and the insults soared."Lets go..hurry!"  
  
Niether of the girls were dirty except for their face or exposed limbs; nothing that couldn't be taken care of by a wash cloth and a change of clothes which would maybe take 20 minutes , but this was no longer about the bathroom.One word, power. Awst extremely competitive would not back down and Venus stubburn would not back down either.  
  
Miroku,Wolfwood,and Vash decided this was the perfect chance. Vash looked up at them "innocently" and said, "Why don't you just change at the same time? You're both chicks after all."  
  
They stopped and stared blankly at the threesome,"Uhh--- I..don't..know...why don't we?" Awst replied.  
  
Venus scratched the back of her head. "Vash's got a point. Let's hurry up. One of my shows are about to be on T.V."  
  
The girls hastily ran in the room and put thier back facing the the others' back. In their hurry they forgot to lock the door that was creaked open. Niether of the girls were facing the door so they didn't see the 3 pairs of eyes watching them.  
  
They didnn't hear the muffled laughs because they were asking one another to hand over the soap or asking where the soap was.The clothes dropped and the hentai men hand ear to ear grins.  
  
Then they heard a voice behind them at the door ask,"What the hell are you-- " Sesshomaru and Koga walked up and froze in mid-sentence with thier eyes wide and thier mouths dropped. Awst and Venus did hear that.  
  
They girls turned around and thier eyes dialated. But Venus quickly recovered. "Get the fuck out of here you damned perverts!" and the toilet paper began to fly .  
  
"You naughty little hengens!! Go to hell ! Go anywhere as long as its away from this sight!!!" she shot a basket of complementary shampoos at the 'hengens' knocking them off balance as they slowly backed away.The girls slammened the door shut in their faces.They turned to one another red from fury and embarassment.They dressed and walked out of the room glaring at the men who where sitting about thinking of the 'wonderful' sight they just seen.  
  
An evil grin spread across Venus's face, which was returning to its natural color. "You know, Awst, we could punish them in any way we wanted to. And what would you suggest is the best way to punish them, eh?"  
  
Miroku's eyes widened in fear of what was to come. 'What are they going to do to us? If they refuse to have any kind of sexual contact with us I think I'll crack.'  
  
The two girls thought for a moment, both of them glaring at the captives with glints of pure and utter evil in their eyes. "Well , I'll tell you one thing .. any male human or demon is not coming within 3 feet of my invisble bubble ; therefore, I am NOT sharing a bed with any of them!"Awst replied sharply glaring the men down.  
  
Next Day...  
  
As promised, none of the boys had ended up in one of the hotel beds. Instead, they had received the floor. Koga sat up and stretched. It hadn't been a very restful sleep, cuz the floor wasn't even carpeted. Awst layed on the bed stretched out in a slumber. Koga peered at her to see if she was okay when he seen a crawling arm of a 'snake'. He quickly stumbled over and yanked Miroku's hand off the bed. In doing so he stumbled from morning disorientation and landed ontop the sleeping Awst. She was lying face up so Koga seen her eyes shoot open as she felt his body hit hers.  
  
Koga was much heavier than her so it knocked the wind out of her. She sat there trying to catch her breathe by short intakes of breathes. Koga was absent mindilly just laying there ontop of her waiting to determine if she was okay.  
  
Venus sat up in her bed and noticed Koga lying on top of poor Awst. It really didn't look right. With a shout of, "BAD KOGA!!!" she got a big baseball bat out of nowhere and knocked him off of her friend.  
  
The watching captives flinched and looked at Miroku.They all new Koga was trying to help Awst out by getting rid of Miroku's sticky hand. Just like last night..Sesshomaru and Koga had just walked up to a sight they had been dying to see without realizing what it was. None bothered to say anything.Koga glared at Venus and her metal baseball bat. She had a good swing with that thing, a real good swing. He could feel the bruise already.  
  
He rubbed his sore ribs."What was that for?!"  
  
If looks could kill, Venus's glare would have. "Whaddya mean 'what was that for?'!? Ya were trying to grope her or, were you actually trying to have sex with her!? I dunno what you were doing, but it looked like something hentai! And besides, what're you gonna do about it, eh?"  
  
Koga sneered not wanting to be defeated,"I was trying to help her!"  
  
Awst sat up gaining the breathe back,"What?!"  
  
Venus raised an eyebrow as Miroku popped up behind her, silently pleading with Koga to not tell her what he had been about to do. She tossed the bat behind her, unknowingly knocking the monk out. "So, what really happened then?"  
  
Koga deep down felt sorry for the monk for what would happen if he was found out so Koga sighed and quickly lied," A -uhh- stupid snake was about to go somewhere that Awst wouldn't like. It looked like it was going to bite her."He paused and realized the window was cracked open and that Awst's bed was right by it."It musta came through the window -or something- ..I threw it out again and slipped on ... on Miroku's staff !"  
  
Venus shrugged. "Okay, I guess we can't nail you for that, but you still spied on us last night so you're not off the hook." and she glanced at Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. "As for you, I'm surprised at you, Fluffy! You were the last person I would imagine doing such a thing."  
  
Awst nodded with agreement,"Lets go catch our new guys!" They walked out conjuring a plan."We know Hiei will read our mind so lets just go from there..."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Okay,run faster..MUCH FASTER!!!Ahh!Hes barely even trying to chase us!" Awst screamed as they ran down the side-walk whacking down innocent people as they headed for the trap.  
  
"Ya think he knows our plan? Oh, that would a disaster! Especially if he caught us and our net. I think that's the last one!" Venus played along quite realistically. Of course, both girls were using the power of authoressness to block their minds from Hiei's power.  
  
"Not so LOUD!!!!"Awst scolded,"They might hear!"She turned her head and seen Hiei laugh menacingly with Kurama smirking along side him.  
  
"We already knew your plan silly humans!"Kurama informed.  
  
Awst and Venus then darted over their trap for the demons and across another that the demons did not know about. The two demons leaped over the first net and landed smack-dab in the other net that immediatly trapped them. Venus grinned and snapped her fingers. In less than a second, one hundred shock flies were surrounding the struggling bishies. There was a sound like another giant bugzapper, except that went on for about ten or twenty minutes. Finally, the both of them were unconscious, and slightly fried.  
  
"Lets get the guys and get the hell outta here!"Awst grabbed the net and drug it off. Oddly enough no one noticed it except for Venus who followed her.  
  
As they walked towards the hotel, Venus carefully watched the two unconscious demons. She knew that once they woke up, they wouldn't be very happy. And once they woke up, they would try to escape, unless... "Awst, we had better hurry up and get into another dimension. I don't wanna be here when they wake up. And I really don't want to be around if Yusuke shows up."  
  
"Why do you think I said we needed to go?"Awst replied over her shoulder."Ohh wolf or dog man musta smelt us cause here they come with the stuff!" She opened a portal and escorted the captives through until they where all through then she closed it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Of course, there was one problem when they walked through the portal. They hadn't been thinking of where they wanted to go. Venus felt something small and fury run across her foot and she immediately jumped up into Wolfwood's arms. "Yuck! Kill it! It's a mouse!"  
  
Miroku looked around. "Those aren't mice..."  
  
Awst looked at them then smiled a horrificly evil grin,"I know those hamsters...their from Hamtaro!Lets kick 'em into the gutters!!"  
  
Koga, Sesshomaru, Vash, and the others all watched with wide eyes as Awst ran around with a mallet in her hands. Even though she didn't succeed in catching any of them, well, they would all be traumatized for years to come. Awst on the other hand was going 'postal' on the little bitches and laughing her head off as one was swept away in the current of water running down the side of the road."Mwahaha!!" Then she pulled a starving killer cat out of nowhere and set it on the hampsters.She turned around to see everyone staring blankly at her. Then she realized that Hiei and Kurama were awake and staring at her in disbelief.  
  
Venus shook her head and patted Hiei's shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry. I didn't find her in an insane asylum...and she's not a murderer either. She's just hyper kinda crazy."  
  
"Right.Where the hell are we?" Hiei growled.  
  
Awst smiled sweetly ,"We went to Hamtaro world on accident!Lets go to Kenshin's world now!"She opened up a portal and chugged the net through the portal and the rest followed. 


	4. Rurouni Kenshin

There's one thing we haven't done yet, and this will be the only time we do it, so here it is:  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the animes we have and will include in this story. It hurts like hell to say so, but it's true.  
  
Also, we would like to thank our most dedicated fan for ideas for the plot and "weapons". Thank you Child of the Ancients! And Akemi0 also reviewed, so thanx! Okay, got anything to say, Abby?  
  
Yeah....ROCK ON BEOTCHES!!!lol jk newaiz we need more reviews n will u say whether or not u like Awst?  
  
Okay! Also, if you know of any animes with really hot bishies, please send us names and detailed descriptions of what they look like and how they act, because we are running out of ideas here! So if you just happen to like this story, help us out please. Also, we're sorry that getting the chapters up takes so long, but school's interfering and we don't get a chance to work on it often. So thank you for you patience. Anymore comments, Abby? Or should we just get on with the next chapter?  
  
Ummm...yea I'm going to Paris soon woo hoo!!lol  
  
Okay! ^-^ on with Captives!  
  
Rock on!  
  
`````````  
  
"I'm hungry," Venus complained in a mumble as she watched several fish cook over their campfire. "You know, we haven't eaten in a while, Awst? How have the guys been getting food while we've been starving?"  
  
"I..don't..know...but-- if I don't get food soon then I'm gonna die ...and I'm taking my hostages with me!!"she growled back darting evil glances at the bishies that were hers.  
  
Venus blinked. "Riiiight. You're one odd little bugger. Has anyone ever told you that?"  
  
"Fuck you beotch!!!"Awst was rather cranky when Miroku sat down beside her and pulled off a portion of his food for her."Yea!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him warmly.  
  
Miroku grinned and embraced her back.  
  
The other teenager rolled her eyes and took one of the fish off of the fire. She studied it carefully before taking a bite. "Cooked to perfection!" she said with a grin. "You know, somehow or another, we got a bit of mail this morning. I found it infront of our tent."  
  
Awst gulped down the portion Miroku gave her and took a bite out of her own fish."How the hell?Nevermind that was a retorical question." She then noticed Miroku still had his arm around her waist. She ignored it and continued,"well,anyway whose it from?''  
  
"It said on the package, 'CotA'. And this is what she sent." From her pockets Venus pulled out two small pouches and a frying pan. She held up the frying pan. "She called this one, the 'Frying Pan of Doom'. The stuff in this pink pouch--" She looked up to see Awst slapping Miroku and saying something about hentai monks. She blanched. "Okaaaaay. So, the stuff in the pink pouch is bubblegum balls, and the stuff in the brown pouch is chain seeds. She also left instructions for 'em. Do they sound like fun?"  
  
"Yes they do...can I try them out on Hiei?" Awst rubbed her hands together menacingly with a smirk on her face.  
  
Venus thought for a moment as she watched Miroku edge away from his captor, suddenly fearful of many, many beatings. "Sure why not?"  
  
"Your joking?I haven't tried to kill you bakas for an hour now and your still going to do ...stuff..." Hiei muttered as he seen Kurama back away.He thought of doing the same.  
  
Venus handed Awst the Frying Pan of Doom and chain seeds. "Do your worst, my dearest comrade. He's been nothing more than a pain in the ass ever since you caught him."  
  
"But hes a cute pain in the ass!"Awst said happily stepping towards Hiei watching his eyes dialate.  
  
"Fuck! Keep away from me you crazed fangirl! Back off!!!" Knowing that if he dared actually harm Awst that he would be shocked nearly to death by the shock flies, he did the one thing he could do in that situation. He just jumped away each time she got within twenty feet of him.  
  
Awst eventually got smart and chucked a chain seed at him knowing he would dodge she tossed another right after nailing Hiei on the forhead. The tiny seed errupted into chains and consumed Hiei in unbreakable steel. Awst took that as her cue to torture him with the frying pan.  
  
Later...  
  
Awst sat and chatted with Koga,Miroku, and Vash as Hiei laid on the ground knocked out with knots on his head.  
  
Kurama poked Hiei with a stick and winced. "Poor person. He is going to be alright, isn't he, Venus?"  
  
Venus glanced at Hiei. "Yeah, he should turn out just fine. He'll have one hell of a headache later this evening, but he'll live. So, what ya wanna do? We don't have to go after Sanosuke 'til tonight."  
  
Awst smiled,"Big, tall, muscley guy..."Awst never finished her sentence instead she sat and drooled as the bishies jealously rolled their eyes.  
  
Venus raised an eyebrow as Wolfwood plopped down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, I don't know what red here could do, but if we could just find a private spot--" his words were cut short as a rock the size of a baseball collided with his head. He blacked out and fell on his back with a case of the unconscious swirly eyes.  
  
From his spot near the tent Sesshomaru snickered evilly. Vash tried to explain his friend's attacker as a "squirrel getting back at mankind for destroying its home." At that comment the rest of the group, except Sesshomaru, began to search the trees for the assailant.  
  
Awst eventually pinned Vash and knowing he knew who the 'squirrel' was forced him to say who. When informed she thought and then busted out laughing."More like a dog being territorial... wouldn't you say?"she glanced at Sesshomaru.  
  
Another baseball rock hit Awst square in the head. She fell back and landed on Hiei , waking him up in the process."What do you want you crack whore?"  
  
Awst glared at Hiei and then called him a whoremonger.(A/N: a whoremonger is an old term for man whore...monger means seller..whore means...DUH! Just to inform!;) buh bye) He blinked then realized what she meant."Bitch,get off me!"He mumbled.  
  
Another rock slammed into Awst's already bruised head, rendering her unconscious and unable to remove herself from Hiei.  
  
Hiei sweatdropped and growled,"who did that?!"  
  
Sesshomaru shruged. "It wasn't me this time." And he lerked his head meaningfully at Wolfwood, who had just woken up.  
  
Hiei realized Awst had a death grip on him so he had to wake her up....no such luck.  
  
Being the sweet little thing that she is, Venus helped 'em out. "Hey, Awst...GRILLED STUFFED BURRITO!!!"  
  
"WOO HOO!!Where is it??!!!"Awst perked up immediatly digging her hands into Hiei's stomach knocking the breathe out of him. She looked around happily then became dissapointed realizing the trick."Not fair!Venus why do you torture me so?"Awst put a hurt look on her face with a mocking voice.  
  
She grinned and laughed evilly before stopping suddenly. "You were crushing Hiei's arm. Speaking of which, are you gonna be okay, short one?"  
  
"Go fuck yourself stupid one!"  
  
Venus just smiled. "Well, I love you, too, gay one. Sesshomaru?"  
  
WHACK!!!  
  
A rock hit Hiei barely missing Awst in the process who was still sitting on Hiei.  
  
Awst felt sorry for Hiei and tossed the rock back."Venus shouldn't have called him short!Hes taller than me..and I know how it feels to be called short so don't tease him...or me." she then dodged a rock from Sesshomaru. Hiei held back a grin as he watched Awst stick up for him,even though it wasn't needed and he really didn't want her to either..or atleast he thought he didn't.  
  
Awst stood up and brushed herself off.She smiled at Hiei and walked off into the bushes. Sesshomaru tossed another rock at her retreating figure. It made it half way and was knocked down out of the air. Everyone had been been watching the rock soar and when it was knocked down they were all confused until they glanced around and seen Hiei tossing a rock up in the air and catching it. Sesshomaru sighed and gave up his rock tossing.  
  
Koga looked up at the sky and gave Venus a look. "It's kinda dark, ya know. Aren't ya afraid she's gonna get herself lost out there?"  
  
Venus tilted her head and thought for a moment. "Ya, she probably will, but we'll find her again eventually."  
  
~~  
  
Awst had intended to take a short walk but her blonde brain decided to get her lost. She looked around with obvious worry.'Where am I?' she thought then seen light of a town to her left and walked towards it like a bug flying into a bug zapper unaware of the upcoming danger... only she wasn't fried she just stepped into a deep hole and swore rather loudly as she sprained her ankle.'Damn it!!I was almost to the town too!!Ugh,I don't think I can walk!' She then tried to stand but instead yelped and fell to the ground.  
  
She heard a rustle in the brush a couple feet away and seen a child with black hair with a tan and recognized him as Yahiko. Then behind him came the tall muscular form of Sanosuke. 'What a coinsidence! ' Awst thought then said to them. "Hey, can you help me...I hurt my ankle and can't walk."  
  
"Told ya' I heard a girl scream ,Sano!" Yahiko teased.  
  
"Shut up shorty..sure we can help you out!" Sanosuke checked Awst out with obvious delight.  
  
"Great!"she smiled sweetly and tried to stand.Only to loose her balance and stumble forward to be caught by Sanosuke.  
  
"Do you want me to carry you?...It doesn't look like you're a graceful person.." Sanosuke teased as he lifted her off the ground in his arms.  
  
"Thanks," she replied softly. She was very glad it was dark because she could feel herself blushing. ' This is soo weird whats the luck of me being carried by Sanosuke like a bride out of the woods? '  
  
They arrived at the dojo and she watched as Kenshin's face spread into a questioning look. "Who is she?" he asked as Sanosuke sat Awst down and lifted her foot to examine it.Awst felt herself blush a little again as he rubbed her swolen ankle to see if it was broken.  
  
"I don't know yet...whats your name?" Sanosuke replied as Kenshin smiled sweetly at Awst.  
  
"I'm Awst...who are you?" she replied already knowing the answer.  
  
"My name is Kenshin Himora. Ms. Koaru, the owner of this dojo, is out right now. Did you find yourself lost, Awst?"  
  
"Uhh..yeah I'm not from here so I sorta did...get lost."  
  
Kenshin smiled and nodded in understanding. "Well, if you need lodgings for the evening I'm sure Koaru would not mind having company. What do you think, Sanosuke?"  
  
"I know I don't mind!" he grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Awst smiled.' Well, he obviously likes me. So it shouldn't be hard to catch him!' "Good! Then where shall I sleep?" Awst knew what came to Sanosuke's mind but didn't know what he would say.  
  
Yahiko grinned. "Weeell, if ya don't want to sleep with Sano you could always cuddle with me!"  
  
Awst blanched. "Uhh...hehehe..are you like even over 10? I think I'll sleep with Sano.."Awst then realized a grin spread across Sano's and Yahiko's face.She then realized the way Yahiko meant it."Ack! you hentai little twurp!You tricked me!"  
  
Yahiko just laughed ans stuck his tongue out at her. "Just try and catch me for it, eh!" and he took off into the dojo, taunting her from afar.  
  
She stood up putting her weight on the unharmed foot and went to limp off but was stopped by Sanosuke. "Let him run for a while then catch him in the morning. I do it all the time."  
  
Kenshin just sighed and walked away. He knew exactly what Sano might try to do that evening. But he wondered what Awst's reaction would be. Kenshin stopped and thought for a moment. 'Ms. Awst is most definately strange, that she is. I have barely known her for five minutes, but I can tell by the look in her eyes that she is a very strange and disturbed child...Sano and Awst will get along very well, that they will.' and he continued on his way to his room.  
  
"So, am I sleeping in your room tonight?" Awst asked as she sat down beside Sanosuke.  
  
"I'm guessing so. We don't have any extra rooms here, so you're stuck with me. Hope ya don't mind." And he scooped her up into his arms.  
  
Awst felt her face redden. She wasn't use to being carried and she had to admit she liked it and wanted to squeal when Sanosuke lifted her up.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning brought the smells of a delicious breakfast to the camp of the captives. Believe it or not, Venus could be a pretty good cook when forced to. Koga was by her side being very fidgety and driving her nearly off the wall with his constant inquiries of Awst. The teen finally took a bubblegun ball and smashed it against his face, instantly enveloping him in a prison of dried up gum.  
  
"Finally some peace!"Venus shouted as she continued to season some fish by the fire.  
  
Sesshomaru stumbled out of the tent and walked over to sit by Venus. His hair was a mess and he obviously hadn't gotten to sleep that night. Venus raised an eyebrow. He looked like he was about to fall asleep right where he was. "Are you okay?" she asked with genuine worry. "You look, well, you definately don't look dignified right about now.  
  
He mumbled some form of obscenity and replied, "When Hiei gets revenge, he gets revenge."  
  
Venus was almost afraid to ask, but being the curious little kitty that she was--"What did he do to you!?"  
  
Sesshomaru visibly twitched. "...Bubblegum balls..." He held up his fur boa. It was ruined beyond all recognition, now just a long wad of pink gum. "It's in my hair, too."  
  
Venus dropped the frying pan that was in her hand and gasped. She was soooo going to kick Hiei's ass on sooo many levels. Suddenly feeling very sorry for the inuyoukai, she wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm his nerves. Somehow, Hiei had done permanent psycological damage. Venus kissed Sesshomaru's cheek reassuringly. "Don't worry, Hiei's gonna get his. Now, let's do something about that stuff in your hair..."  
  
Hiei walked out of his tent as Venus and Sesshomaru left and he smirked as Miroku informed him of what happened. " Well, I can't wait for the next time he sees gum...can you?"Hiei joked with the other bishies.  
  
"That will be something to tell Inuyasha."Miroku said to Koga.  
  
"Feh, I don't much like that puppy but I agree!"  
  
Wolfwood shook his head and looked over at Vash. "I kind feel sorry for him...We won't tease him that much when he gets back, eh, Vash?"  
  
"Nah, that thing looked really expensive..and to be ruined by gum!He was really attatched to it apperently...wheres Awst? Is she back yet?" Vash replied .  
  
Wolfwood was about to answer when something moved in the pile of blankets on the floor of the tent. The two gunmen shrugged before moving aside the blankets. Kurama lay sprawled out and sound asleep, but his hair seemed to be perfectly brushed somehow and his clothes unwrinkled. "How'd he do that?" Wolfwood muttered to Vash as he buried Kurama in the pile of blankets.  
  
Vash shrugged and noticed Koga was fidgeting."Whats wrong with you?"  
  
"You reminded me Awst is still missing..she could be hurt..or not hurt just lost..you all know how stupid she is sometimes." Koga replied.  
  
"Here comes Venus and Sesshomaru..without any gum in sight..??" Miroku replied.  
  
Indeed, Venus had managed to get all the gum off of his fur boa and out of his hair, but it came with one small price: he was drenched in ice cold water and was shivering uncontrollably.  
  
Venus smiled apollogetically. "I really am sorry, Fluffy, but there was no way around it."  
  
"You could have warned me first," he complained barely in a mumble.  
  
"But you wouldn't have done it had I warned you that the trail led to a drop off into a creek."  
  
"I'm cold, and I'm wet, and I'm pissed off."  
  
She got a blanket and a battery powered drier out of nowhere. "Here's one way to get warm." and before he could protest Venus had tackled him and had the drier on "high".  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Awst woke up next to Sano. They hadn't done anything to Sanosuke's dissapointment. She went to rise but Sanosuke had an arm around her. She plopped back down and buried her face into his chest sleepily. He mummbled and sqeezed her tighter. She didn't object but instead pretended to be asleep. She felt his eyes peering at her and wanted to know what he would do or say. She felt him lean his face towards her own. Still unsure what he was going to do she kept her eyes shut and her mouth slightly opened to breath easily. It wasn't until it happened she realized what he was going to do. Her eyes shot open as he pressed his mouth to hers. She blinked and gazed into his eyes as he realized she had awoken. He pulled away and grinned. "I'm busted..." he grinned.  
  
"Yes,you are!" Awst laughed and pulled out of his arms. "Whats for breakfast?"  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever Missie or Kenshin's cookin' " and he sat up, stretching his arms. "I slept well. Your ankle any better?"  
  
"Umm...Icould use some Tylen-- never mind... yeah I'm great!" she caught herself in mid-sentence.' That was stupid,Awst! Tylenol isn't anywhere near being invented!' She stood up and yawned.Deciding to be carried she continued."Its kinda weak though.."  
  
She didn't have to say another word. Sanosuke turned and she jumped onto his back.She grinned as they walked out with her riding on his shoulders.  
  
Ms. Koaru just happened to be walking down the hall at the time. She looked up at Sanosuke with a stern look. "Sano, who is this? I told you not to be bringing your girlfriends here!"  
  
"Shes not my girlfriend..."  
  
"Well that's even worse! Sleeping with a young woman that you don't even know! How could you, Sanosuke!?"  
  
"I ..didn't sleep with her just slept with her...that made no sense did it?"  
  
"No it didn't you pathetic baka, but I got the point. If she's not your girlfriend or a, well, you know, then who is she?"  
  
Awst not liking being talked about in third person butted in,"I'm Awst, I was traveling with friends when I got lost and hurt my ankle. Sano and Yahiko found me and Kenshin said you wouldn't mind me being here for a night."  
  
Koaru thought for a moment, as though not trusting her words, but finally sighed. "Alright then, I apollogize. But I always have my suspicions of Sano's behavior. Sometimes I really do wish that he would just get abducted or something."  
  
"I think hes sweet...Do you want me to take him off your hands?" Awst questioned.  
  
Koaru smiled. She was starting to like this chick. "If you can convince him to leave, please do so. Kenshin might get upset, but he'll get over it." and she walked off.  
  
Awst grinned,"Would you go for that,Sano?"  
  
He gave Koaru's retreating form a glare before looking at her and smiling. "Wouldn't mind that at all! Anyway, shouldn't we be looking for your friends?"  
  
'Easy , breezy , gullible , bishy boy!' Awst thought happily."Yeah lets go find them!"  
  
He sat her down and she lead him by the hand in the direction she thought the camp site was.  
  
Later...  
  
Awst and Sanosuke finally found the camp.The bishies and Venus looked up and Koga jumped to his feet. "Where were you!?"he inquired then realized Sanosuke."Ohh thats where you were getting anot--"he was cutt off by Venus.  
  
Venus stepped on his foot and looked up from attempting to dry Sesshomaru's fur boa. "Hello, Awst! We got kinda worried about you. Who's your friend?"  
  
"His name is Sanosuke!He helped me out so be nice!"she shot the bishies a glare of warning gripping Sano's hand."Anyway...Venus would you do the honors?"  
  
"Of course!" and she opened the portal with a wink of her eye. "Welcome to our little group, Sano. Heheheh."  
  
Sanosuke had no time to react as he was pulled through the portal by Awst. The others quickly followed. Just as Venus stepped through, the portal closed, and Sanosuke wouldn't be seeing home again for quite some time...  
  
~*~  
  
Venus and the gang looked around. For once, they had no earthly idea where they were, not counting the Hamtaro incident. The teen looked over at her friend for an explanation. "The hell?"  
  
"I'm a cluless little girl....where are we?Am I lost again??NOOO!!!!"Awst whined then turned to Sano who was confused."Maybe I should explain ..." Awst began to explain to Sano.  
  
A/N:  
  
Until next chapter, our faithful readers! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's late, and we're tired (a.k.a., lacking caffeine and sugar, the essentials for growing fangirls...Abby: yup yup we need caffeine...l8r beotches)  
  
You are soooo obsessed with that word, "beotches".  
  
No shit Sherlock...but all I want is a cookie..jus' a lil cookie!  
  
(inside joke--you aren't supposed to get it.)  
  
COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ,  
  
~Anime Chick Authoress & Abby 


	5. Gundam Wing Gone Bad Part One

A/N Okie dokie every1 do you think Awst or Venus should end up with any1 and who do you think? We can't decide...they're all sooooo cute!! ; Sori its taking soo long but school SUCKS!! o n my (Abby) Bday is sat. the 18th WOOHOO #15!!Yeah! ~~ As the captives, Awst, and Venus walked through a dense forest, to group began to seriously wonder where the hell they had ended up. Hiei kept on using his sword to whack the branches of bushes out of his way. He was thoroughly convinced that the captor teens had purposely gotten them lost, and was only speaking to them in insults. Kurama, Vash, and Sesshomaru were more forgiving. Koga, Miroku, Wolfwood, and Sanosuke were too busy beating away insects to worry about being angry with the girls.  
  
At the start of their fourth hour of wandering aimlessly about, Venus leaned over and nudged Awst's arm. "Are you getting any idea at all of where we are?"  
  
"No clue..but I think we need to baby our lil' spoiled babies...they're getting REALLY .. umm.. how would you describe them?"Awst murmered.  
  
Venus took a quick glance at Hiei and shuddered. "Let's just say I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable right about now. Hiei's about to blow a fuse."  
  
"Hmm...well lets just get out a lil' gift for him..."Awst reached in a bag that CotA sent them an hour earlier and felt a sharp object cutt her finger.She winced and pulled it out curiously. "Hey, isn't this the Shadow Sword?" she had just finished her sentence when Hiei was right beside her grasping the sword even though she still held it. His hand gripped hers as he peered at the sword in obvious glee and curiosity.  
  
'She shouldn't have taken that thing out,' Venus thought as she watched Sesshomaru take a look into the bag. His eyes suddenly widened slightly and he snatched the bag from Awst.  
  
Awst was still amazed that Hiei hadn't realized his hand was on hers..pinning it to the sword. She reached for the bag back but Hiei didn't let up so she wasn't able to move very far. "Hiei, I really enjoy your company but I .. have to get that bag back before we die!"  
  
Hiei broke his gaze from the sword.The look of suprise only lasted for seconds.He instantly dropped her hand but kept hold of the sword and continued to examine it. Awst quickly lunged for the bag and tore it from his hands. Not managing to get the sword away.  
  
Sesshomaru held the sword above Awst's reach and looked at it closer. "This is the Tetsuseiga (is that hopw you spell the name of Inuyasha's demon sword?), isn't it? How did your friend send us this?"  
  
Venus shrugged. "I dunno. She just said in the letter she sent with it that you could have it. And she also sent you a bubblegum-proof fur boa." she gave Hiei a sour look, but he didn't seem to notice. She still planned to get back at him for traumatizing the dog demon. "She sent something for just about everyone here."  
  
"Might as well give everybody their presents!" Awst sighed and handed out the gifts. Miroku got a purple shirt and pair of baggy pants, Vash got a whole lotta hair gel and a new jacket, and she handed Sano a new and improved sword..(a/n we forget what itz called.But its his big ass sword!), she handed Wolfwood a patch to quit smoking and a lightweight cross weapon,and she finally handed Kurama flower that allowed him to transform into his Youko form whenever he wanted. "Thats all!"  
  
Venus took the bag and rummaged through it for a moment. "There's a few other things in here, but they can wait. Now, on to finding out where we are...You still don't have a clue, Awst? I'm at a loss myself."  
  
She smiled and pulled out a compass," Somehow CotA knew I was directionally retarded so she sent this!" she held it up and then whined," where's my momma!!" The needle spun around and aroundthen stopped and writing said, 'in a completly different place,dumbass.'  
  
Everyone, except Awst, died laughing.  
  
When Venus could finally breathe properly, but still leaning weakly on Sesshomaru, she grinned and said, "That compass is pretty damn smart, Awst. You actually got told by a compass! Pathetic!"  
  
Awst gapped then gained composure,"Please,I could out insult that thing any day..except I would be talking to a compass...and where I'm from things like that are weird. Hey..Venus didn't I seen you talking to this thing earlier?"  
  
Venus raised an eyebrow. "You must be mistaken my derranged friend. Kurama, was I talking to that thing any time at all today?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "I'm not getting involved in this. I know better than to take sides with a couple of fangirls. That could result in many serious physical and mental injuries."  
  
The other captives nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, anyway, we'll just drop that subject then," Venus muttered quickly. "So, how do we find out where we are. I haven't seen anything familiar yet. Just a bunch of trees."  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I want shelter." Awst replied pulling out an object that looked like a make-up compact.  
  
"How will that help?"Hiei mummbled.  
  
"Like this,"Awst opened it and a fully equipped mansion popped up.  
  
Everyone grinned and walked in.  
  
The first thing the group did was locate the bedrooms, and then they quickly made use of the showers attatched to them. After getting thoroughly cleaned of the dirt and grime of travel they quickly made it to the kitchens.  
  
"Yummy!!" Awst smiled and ate a Grilled Stuffed Burrito. She looked at Koga then cocked her head to the side. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"I didn't get something from that one person that's been sending you those packages." He said with a pouty face.  
  
Awst blinked then smiled as she took Koga's hand,"Whats wrong with the baby..does he feel left out?Aww!"  
  
He grinned. "So what do I get for being so left out?"  
  
She sat and peered into space obviously thinking."Umm,I don't know of anything.I guess whatever you want!"  
  
He grinned even more so and leanded a bit closer to the currently innocent- minded Awst. "I think I know exactly what I want."  
  
She stared. Still innocent minded she replied,"Okie dokie! What'll it be?"  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Venus had walked in at that time. Outside the kitchen door, they had overheard the entire conversation. Venus shook her head and wisely intervened. "Awst, unless you want to lose your virginity, don't say yes to what it is he wants as his present."  
  
"Shes a virgin..wow Einstien wouldn't have even guessed that as a possibility." Hiei said aloud. "Are you sure she's a virgin, Venus? I for one highly doubt it."  
  
Awst was blushing deeply with her hand in Koga's."I know what I am but why would you wanna know?!!"  
  
"Because I was of the opinion that you are most likely a stupid blonde slut. Were my assumptions false?"  
  
Her mouth was open and she was obviously debating on what to reply."I--you-- ugh!!!" she then stormed off.  
  
Kurama got the Frying Pan of Doom out of nowhere and whacked Hiei's head. "That was uncalled for and rude."  
  
Koga watched with a look of disappointment as Hiei tackled Kurama and they fought over the frying pan. Finally Venus walked up to them and yanked it out of their hands and whacked Hiei into unconsciousness. "There, that settles it. And it's only a fraction of the punishment for what he did to poor Fluff-maru. Mean lil' fucker."  
  
Awst was walking down the hallway muttering very naughty and cruel things. She then ran smack dab into Sanosuke. " Frikin A!" she gasped falling on her ass.  
  
Sanosuke looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "You want some help there, missie?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled,"sure!" He helped her up.  
  
"You know, you don't look like you were very happy at that moment. Care to tell me what's wrong? I'll beat 'em to hell free of charge."  
  
"Will you!" Awst jumped happily at the statement.  
  
"Sure will! Now, who's been getting on your nerves lately?"  
  
"Hiei...you might wanna catch him off guard if you're gonna beat him though!"  
  
Sanosuke scratched the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Sorry, but your other buddies told me about the short guy. I'm pretty sure that even I'd get whipped by him. Anyone else? Or is he the only guy that's been mean to ya?"  
  
"Well,Koga wasn't mean... just trying to get too friendly..but that's okay!"  
  
"Whatever you say. Oh, and by the way, is there a young teenager in your group with long, braided brown hair? I didn't think there was, but he was sneakin' around here earlier, so I don't think he belongs here."  
  
Awst shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea who that is."  
  
~*~  
  
Venus sat in a huge library filled with manga upon manga, reading through a rather strange one call Demon Diary. Her eyes widened and she put it down. "Okay, that's a rather odd manga." Bored as hell, she looked around the room for something else to do. Her eyes passed over the window, but suddenly went back to it. Not too far from the three story mansion, she could see what she could only guess was a huge robot. And then she realized two things. One: they were in the anime of Gundam Wing. Two: That was the Death Scythe, Duo Maxwell's Gundam. 'But if the Death Scythe is there, then where's Duo?' she thought to herself. "Hmmm, let's just see if I can find the God of Death." And she ran through the open library door to dash out of the mansion.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Duo Maxwell was sneaking through the halls of the mansion, looking around curiously. He had been wandering around the stretch of forest, testing a few new adjustments to his Gundam, and he had noticed the large house. Being the inquisitive and rather reckless American that he was, he had decided to explore a little. He had found the house to be inhabited with a group of strange people, one of which was walking around with a long, furry something tossed over his shoulder.  
  
But, unfortunately for him, Duo had become lost in the mansion. Now he was dodging the owners of the house and looking for a window low enough to the ground to safely climb out of. Needless to say, he wasn't having much luck.  
  
~*~  
  
Awst sat in the kitchen with all five of her bishies. "Can too!"  
  
"Can not," Vash and Wolfwood replied.They had been going back and forth for 30 minutes now.  
  
"I can send you back!"  
  
"Please you couldn't send us back if you tried!"  
  
Awst took a deep breath and snapped her fingers opening a portal to Vash's world they leaped through before she realized the trick."NOO!" The two were gone in an instant and Awst's portal closed. The bishes laughed their ass's off and Awst sat staring at the wall feeling like a moron. Koga, red from laughter, patted her shoulder.  
  
"I didn't know you were that stupid!" Hiei said between breaths.  
  
Awst glared and flipped Hiei off."Fuck you ,Hiei!"  
  
He grinned,"I'll pass but I'm sure Koga still wants his present!"  
  
Koga nodded vigorusly from behind Awst."I don't know why you think thats what I wanted as a gift but I'd gladly accept it!"  
  
They laughed as he squeezed Awst's shoulders.  
  
"Honestly,Hiei, I think you are the only one here who wouldn't take that offer." Miroku replied.  
  
When Awst heard that she was slumped back. She quickly sat up and crossed her legs casually.  
  
Sanosuke noticed this and added,"I'm sure no one here would try it without invitation..nevermind the monk here is a lil' ... odd."  
  
Awst felt very odd.She was getting her shoulder's rubbed by Koga while he,Miroku,and Sanosuke talked about her. It was the first time they had had a conversation like that and she was not use to it. If they were to try anything the only one to save her would be Hiei and she doubted that would happen. She doubted that anything would happen to begin with but there is always a little voice in the back of one's head that says 'caution'.  
  
Koga broke her thoughts,"I don't think Hiei is telling the truth.I seen you looking at her ass earlier."  
  
Hiei shot a warning glance at Koga and replied,"Are you sure it wasn't you?"  
  
"Ohh,I admit I did but will you admit you did?"  
  
"Doubt he will,"Sano muttered.  
  
"Ohh please, you all have." Awst grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere deep in the woods surrounding CotA's (Child of the Ancient's) mansion, Venus had been wandering around, trying to locate an elusive Duo, when something clicked in the back of her head. She let out a shout of despair. With an amazing show of strength, she punched an oak tree and it fell to the ground with a thundering crash. When the dust had cleared, she was seething angrily, and her eyes gave away only one thing: murderous intent.  
  
"Awst... You halfwitted little git... YOU ACTUALLY LET YOURSELF BE GULLIBLE ENOUGH TO OPEN THE PORTAL TO THE TRIGUN ANIME!!!? GRRRR!!!"  
  
Grinning more evilly than ever before, she got the bag CotA had sent them out of thin air and rummaged around in it for several moments. Finally she spotted them. They were two, simple golden rings with weird looking runes engraved in them. She slipped one onto her finger and put the other one in her pocket. The tag that had been attached to them read, "Protection rings: Used to provent harm and the groping of a certain lecherous monk." She then pulled out the other things that had been meant to be given to her group of bishies and amazingly stuffed all of them into her pockets. Then, with a plan of destruction forming in her mind, she took off through the trees to find Duo and his Gundam. (A/N: Don't ask how she knew that Awst had lost Vash and Wolfwood, she just did.)  
  
~*~ Awst sat in the chair wher she suddenly had chills down her spine. "Did the air just get chilly in here?"she said as she rubbed her arms.  
  
"No..are you okay?"Sanosuke asked.  
  
Miroku pushed Koga aside from Awst."Hey Awst, if you're cold I'll warm you up!" He wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Her face went blank."Uhh..yup I'm warm now ALL better now!!Umm..Mirooooku!Get off!!"  
  
He let go only when he heard Sanosuke cracking his knuckles.Koga then pushed Miroku away and took his place behind Awst again.  
  
"Do any of you know where Venus is?" Awst questioned.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Sesshomaru commented as he and Kurama entered the room. "I don't think she's in the mansion. Her scent is still lingering, but there's nothing recent. And why would she go wandering around in the woods?"  
  
"Who knows what that psycho is doing."Awst said then she began to sing a song from Southpark.  
  
'Kyle's mom is a big fat bitch (A/N: Shortened for the readers convenence! : ) Moday shes a bitch,Tuesday shes a bitch,wednesday and Thursday shes a bitch..(A/N: Shortened again. ) Bit,bit,bit,bit,bit,bitbitch shes a stupid bitch! Kyle's mom is a BIBIBittccchhh...yeah!'  
  
The group of bishies sweatdropped and began to either leave or fidget and cough while muttering insults.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo poked his head past yet another corner in the mansion. 'Have I been this way before?' he thought with worry. He had no earthly idea as to where he was in the huge house, and he could have sworn that the guy with the furry thing and the long hair had seen him just a little while ago. In fact, he was pretty sure the guy was tracking him throughout the building. The thought was more than just a little creepy.  
  
He tiptoed down the hall and found that it lead to a large set of double doors. Once again curious, he eased the doors open and slipped inside. It was a rather large library, stocked with manga galore. Ignoring the manga, he spotted the window and moved toward it. From there he had a good view of his Gundam, which stood motionless about a mile away.  
  
His sighed and shook his head, eyes closed against what was possibly an oncoming headache. "Why the hell did I ever leave that thing in the first place? I could have stayed right there, safe and sound, and without a--well- -whatever that guy is on my tail. Hey, what the fuckin' hell!" The Gundam pilot had looked up to notice someone attempting to climb up to the cockpit of the Death Scythe.  
  
All he could do was watch helplessly as his Gundam was quite possibly being stolen. And then someone had hit him from behind with a very large and blunt object.  
  
~*~  
  
Awst glanced down the hallway. 'Good they're all gone..now to go set some traps.' Awst had decided when she was bored earlier that she was going to cause them pain for all the grief they had caused. Miroku for the groping, Hiei for the arguement that happened earlier, she had no real reason for torturing Koga and Sano besides boredom. She walked down the hallway and glanced out a window when her mouth fell open. ''WHAT THE HELL!!?''  
  
The sight of the Death Scythe Gundam coming towards the mansion. 'Cancel previous plans knew ones are coming in very quickly...RUN!!'She dashed for her life. She turned down a corridor and up the stairs. The bishies filled her eyes. "Help..me.." she said between breaths of air.She then realized they were gathered around a tied up Duo.  
  
The hapless pilot was staring wide-eyed at the group surrounding him. His hands and feet were tied and his mouth had been gagged. But his expression was unmistakable, and it read, 'Someone help me, damnitt!'  
  
Awst walked foreward and ungagged him."Your gundam is on a rampage. I think its after me. Everywhere I went I could see it through the window! Who's in it?"  
  
He shrugged. "How the hell should I know? I just saw some chick climbin' up the front of it. I think she had brown hair, but I couldn't be too sure. Don't tell me you know the person?"  
  
Awst then realized who it was and looked at Hiei."Hiei, can you do me a favor?"  
  
"No, not without a reason that means the difference between life and death."  
  
"Ohh,it does, it does...I need you to read Venus' mind no matter how scary it may be I need you to search untill you find out if she brought a medicine with her..okay?"  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but did as he was asked. After a few moments, he suddenly shook his head and cringed noticeably. "The hell's wrong with her!? I didn't find mention of any medicine she's got with her, but I got way too much even for my taste of what she's got planned for your death."  
  
Awst's face went very pale.She dropped into the fetal position and began to murmer prayers then she cried out to the group,"You better hide..she forgot her medicine. She almost killed me in Kindergarden when I dropped two off her m'n'ms on the floor. See Venus takes anger control pills once every three months and she must've forgotten it!"  
  
They backed away from the window and Koga scooped up Awst into his arms as they fled to an area with no windows.Duo traveled with them to get answers on how Awst knew him ; bunny hopping all the way.  
  
"So can't we just give her her medicine?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Still bunny hopping, Duo looked over at Kurama. "Hey, could you tell me who all you people are, and what's happening here? I'm so clueless it's beyond being sad."  
  
"Shes Awst she travels through diemensions with Venus and ..capture,so to say, people that they..umm,admire.Anyway,I'm Kurama,thats Hiei,Sesshomaru's the one with the boa,the monk is Miroku,the really tall one's Sanosuke or Sano,thats Koga carrying Awst." He explianed then there was a big boom and Duo's gundam showed through the dust. "And there is Venus with your Gundam now..ohh boy!"  
  
Venus had blown a hole in the side of the mansion, and the Gundam, temporarily under her control, was holding its weapon and was prepared to destroy. Duo's eyes went watery and his lower lip trembled. "Not fair... THAT'S MY GUNDAM YOU PSYCHO BITCH!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!"  
  
Awst was ducked behind Koga and whispered to the group the plans of escape.They agreed that Sesshomaru,Karama and Duo should stay behind to calm her and to get Duo's Gundam back.  
  
They took off with oncoming fire everywhere.For the most part they stayed together.Except that Awst and Miroku slipped and tumbled down a very steep hill once they were several yards from the mansion. They were not missed by the others because the others were busy running from the gun blasts and dust was everywhere.  
  
Awst hit the ground unconscious with Miroku sprawled out ontop her.Then they were covered with rocks and dirt from the hill.  
  
20 minutes later....  
  
Awst awoke with intense pain.Eveything was dark and she felt majorly weighed down.When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she seen the figure of a shirtless Miroku staring at her.  
  
"Wha--" he cutt her off with a quick 'shh'.She looked around and realized they were still covered with dirt but Miroku had taken off his shirt and dug out a little burrow and kept his shirt above them to keep the rocks from falling on them.  
  
He explianed in a whisper,"I was working on getting us out but then I heard Venus attacking Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Duo.So figured we'd be safer in here."  
  
"Ohh..I won't even ask how you managed this."Awst replied then heard a BOOM and Duo scream in pain.  
  
Miroku winced. "I hope that person is stronger than he seems. What do you bet that that last blast killed him?"  
  
."Well,he screamed so then it didn't kill him right away,right?"  
  
"True, but it's also possible that he won't recover from any wounds he sustained. Eh? Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?"  
  
Awst blinked."I don't know.Is she gone?"  
  
Miroku shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid I've never been that lucky. With my luck, she's probaby attained superhuman hearing and has located us beneath this pile of rubble. But she doesn't do that just because she's angry, does she?"  
  
"No,I'm afraid your theory is incorrect.Then again I'm also happy that its wrong!"  
  
"I am happy that it's wrong as well. But, where did she go then? I hope she hasn't killed the others already."  
  
"They probably just ran away."She pushed some rubble off of them and no one was in sight."Lets go,your smooshing me.Ohh by the way your gonna hafta' carry me...I can't feel my legs!"  
  
Miroku grinned and stood up. He then pulled her into his arms and headed into the nearby forest.  
  
As they walked away, the battle between the other captives and a crazed Venus continued, until of course she realized that Awst wasn't among the group of fleeing bodies. Making good use of her range of vision from inside the Death Scythe she looked around at the remains of the ruined mansion and the surrounding woodland. Finally she saw Awst and Miroku running through the trees and an insane grin spread across her face. With an evil laugh she took off towards the trees, hoping to crush her friend under the feet of the Gundam.  
  
Awst gasped and warned Miroku. They ducked into some bushes that were spread around the forest floor.They crawled a good 50 feet in the brush and stayed.They had illuded the crazy woman in a big robot.  
  
~*~  
  
OOOKAY now, sorry it took so long to update, but we just weren't into writing recently.  
  
Damn that writers block...DAMNATION TO ALL (writers block)!!!!! Anywho, this chappie will have two parts! And I'm 15 now..HELL YEAH!!woohoo woohoo woohoo woohoo woohoo (doin the happy dance)  
  
Yes, my co-author has lived another year, strangely enough as she has been hyper as all hell recently and I swear her mom has been near murdering her. So, yes, this chapter will be continued next time. Oh, and I also must announce my younger sister's birthday (It was on the 25th of October). We will try to write again soon. Ja ne!  
  
?? Ja ne?? okie dokie...I prefer 'Go away asswipe' lol jk so yeeaah l8r! Hope u like! . 


	6. Gundam Wing Gone Bad Part Two All Better...

YO YO YO my pimp!! We picking up from the last chappie!! So how you like it? Hope it was good.  
  
Personally, I think we could have done better on our last chapter, but hey, nothing's perfect. Once again, I'm sorry it took so long to update last time. Okay now, anything else to say, Abby?  
  
Lacey...do you looove me?  
  
*Blanches* *Is a huge homophobe (no offense to those who are homosexual)* Abby...STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!! AAAAHHH!!! HELP MEEEEE!  
  
I love you...not really...shes not my type! I like dudes!! ;D  
  
*Shakes head to clear mind of horrfying thoughts provoked by nutty friend* Anyway, ahem, is there anything else you would like to say before we finish up the Gundam Wing part of our ficcie?  
  
Umm..I hate Gundam wing so maybe thats y the chappie sucks...BUT I WANNA DO DRAGON KNIGHTS...its sooooooooo awesome!!!!!! Rath is soo cool!! On wit ta chappie! WOO HOO!!  
  
P.S. She's recently become obsessed to no end with the Dragon Knights manga. I've started--ACK!! No, not the hair!! Alright, we'll start the chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Koga, Hiei, and Sanosuke stood in a cave and looked to the horizon. They were the only people who made it to shelter. Miroku and Awst had been seperated from them and Venus was on a rampage from medicine deprivition.  
  
"Do you think shes okay?" Sano asked.  
  
"Hope so."Koga continued.  
  
"The monk is probably with her." Hiei stated.  
  
Sano blanched. "Ohh great..the hentai monk with lil' miss blondie."  
  
"She's gonna get raped." Koga muttered with a sad shake of his head. "Poor girl."  
  
Hiei smirked."Who said it would be rape?"  
  
Koga nodded."True you can't rape the willing."  
  
Hiei and Koga sat with knots on their heads and Sano had his fists held up in a threatening manner.  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Duo were attempting to climb unnoticed up one of the Death Scythe's legs. Duo was muttering all sorts of profanity's as he kept his eyes on the cockpit of the Gundam. Kurama was concentrating on keeping himself from being knocked to the ground and smooshed beneath two gigantic feet. Sesshomaru was still at the foot of the thing trying desperately to free his boa from the space between a large bolt and the hole it had been driven through.  
  
Kurama looked up at Duo. "Are you sure this is a good idea? How do we know that she doesn't have some weapon up there that she's gonna use against us?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow in thought "Well, I do have a gun hidden up there underneath the seat..."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!!"  
  
"Nevermind, ignore the fact that I said anything. Hey, is that other demon person still trying to get up here?"  
  
Kurama set aside the thought of having his head blown off at the other end of a gun's barrel and nodded. "Yes, he's still trying to get that thing free."  
  
"Damnitt! The filthy machine tore it in half!!" shouted a voice from below.  
  
Kurama and Duo watched as the dog demon quickly joined them. Only half of his fur boa was slung over his shoulder, and it wasn't exactly looking as though it would see any more battles. "Is it just me, or did this accursed thing stop moving?"  
  
Infact, it had stopped moving. Well, at least the legs had stopped moving. The right arm had just then snatched up the three bishies. Obviously, Venus had figured out that her captives were becoming mutinous. In the hand of the Gundam, the three blanched and did the one thing that was left for them to do.  
  
"HELP US DAMNITT!!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Awst jumped as she felt a nosy hand rubb her thigh. "Stop that..pervert!!"  
  
"Ohh...me?" Miroku grinned."I'm not a pervert.I've just got a cursed hand...literally."  
  
"Ohh, save it for the judge!"  
  
They walked off into the forest looking for the others."Where do ya think they are?"  
  
"Who knows. I suppose they have either found shelter or been killed. But, it's hard to tell. Each of them are powerful, they have at least some common sense and a few survival skills, yet they're also uncooperative to each other and can be rather stupid most of the time. I seriously think they're screwed though."  
  
Awst eyes watered,"My bishies...my poor poor bishies! Even though I hate Hiei, I hope they are okay...I spent so muck time collecting them!" She glomped Miroku and continued,"You were the second one I collected and with my luck you're the only one left!!"  
  
Miroku sympathetically patted her back and tried to pretend that he didn't mind lack of oxygen from her grip. But sooner or later he groped her to make sure she jumped away and he breathed freely again.  
  
She was looking at him with the evil eye when she burst out laughing."Miroku, there is a bird flying towards your head...ohh wait the bird is dead...ohh shit I think the little birdie must have flown into something hard...like a metal object. A crazy metal object."  
  
Miroku's eyes dialated."Shes above us then." Awst nodded."Then lets go..shh" He signed for them to head up the hill.  
  
Unfortunately for the teenager and her monk bishie, Venus had already spotted them. With one gigantic mechanical hand holding the Death Scythe's weapon and the other holding her three captives, she gave chase. In one of the giant hands, Sesshomaru, Duo, and Kurama were attempting to warn Miroku and Awst.  
  
"RUN FOR IT!!!"  
  
"HIDE, you idiots, HIDE!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru just looked at the other two and raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to get their attention, at least do it right." He used his ruined fur boa to hurl a rock ( don't ask where he got the rock) at the two. It made its mark right on the back of Awst's head, knocking her out cold. Duo and Kurama gave Sesshomaru reproving looks and the dog demon shrugged. "Whoops."  
  
Venus reached for Awst and Miroku. Desperate Miroku threw himself on the unconsious Awst and then turned towards Venus and unleashed the wind tunnel. He predicted her next move would be to retreat. She not only did this but she also dropped her captives as she launched herself into the sky and flew away. He cutt off the wind tunnel before he sucked them in and rolled himself and Awst out of the way of the captives landing.  
  
Sesshomaru hit the ground first with a loud thud and was consequently knocked out. Kurama's landing was much more graceful, as he had a tree catch him before he could meet the same fate as his fellow demon. Duo just got caught in a tangle of pine branches before landing next to Sesshomaru's unconscious form.  
  
The Gundam pilot sat up and shook his head thoroughly. "Whooooaaaa, what a rush! That would have been fun except for the landing--and the fact that someone kneed my back as we were falling. Who the hell did that?"  
  
Kurama pointed "innocently" at Sesshomaru. "It was him. It wasn't me, I swear. Uh-oh. I'm not carrying him all the way to whatever shelter there might be around here. Someone else is carrying 'Fluff-maru'."  
  
"Well..I call Awst!" Miroku exclaimed with a smirk. He looked at Duo."That leaves you my friend."  
  
"Ahh shit!" Duo shouted as he tossed a rock at the monk. "Can't a couple fellow human beings have mercy for each other?" Miroku got a rope out of nowhere for Duo to drag the demon with. "Fuck!"  
  
"Well thats mercy. And I'm going to have to carry Lady Awst with...care.."he smirked," you know how gentle and fragile human ladies are."  
  
Kurama sweatdropped and thought, 'Oh sure, he's going to handle her with care alright. He's going to be just gentle enough that she won't wake up to him groping her.'  
  
~*~  
  
Koga sat in comfort in the cave. It reminded him of his den. Sanosuke sighed and tossed pebbles. Hiei leaned against a wall.  
  
"Where do ya think they are?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"Who knows." Koga said with a bored sigh.  
  
"Who gives a damn," Hiei muttered.  
  
"Well,with out her we can't leave this god forsaken place!" Sano replied.  
  
Hiei muttered several irritated profanities before standing up. "Okay then, let's find that girl's ass and make her take us back home. I for one am tired of theses games."  
  
Koga laughed,"We can't really make her.Anyway the worst thing that we could do is hurt her..and I don't think I could hurt her."  
  
The fire demon looked over at Koga. "And just why couldn't you hurt her? Am I the only sane one here? That girl kidnapped you, damnitt, and you've fallen for her! What kind of man are you!?"  
  
A rock zoomed over from Koga's direction and knocked Hiei unconscious. Koga muttered a few insults before kicking his ribs. "It's not wise to question one's manhood, bastard."  
  
Sano laughed,"She grew on you, too?"  
  
"Ha,ha,ha, not funny." Koga replied.  
  
Hiei sat up and said plainly,"We wouldn't kill her."  
  
Koga frowned and moved toward the cave's exit. "Hurt her if you must, but I'm not responsible for what happens to you afterward. Remember the shock flies."  
  
Hiei blanched and muttered some curses.  
  
Sano scratched his head,"Shock flies?"  
  
Koga looked over at him with a hateful expression. "That's right, they never had to use them on you, did they. You came along pretty quietly compared to the rest of us. Well, let's just say that those shock flies are worse pain than being stepped on by that metal monster Venus is rampaging in. By the way, what happened to that lunatic? Did she stop attacking?"  
  
"Shes probably terrorizing baby animals." Sano replied as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Probably," Hiei agreed.  
  
Koga tilted his head. "But I don't hear that thing at all. Do ya think she's gonna come back and kill us all? I wouldn't be too surprised."  
  
"Who knows.All I hafta say is that I'm glad I'm in here and not out there!" Sano informed.  
  
The other two nodded their agreement.  
  
~*~  
  
Somewhere else, a loud smack sounded through the woods, followed by insults, bad words, and numerous mentionings of hentai monks and lechers.  
  
"Put me down lecher! I'll walk myself.Even if it kills me!" Awst guarded her chest with her life for awhile afterward.  
  
Miroku carefully tapped the bruise shaped like Awst's hand forming on his face. 'She hits harder than Lady Sango.' he thought to himself. 'But it was worth it!...I think...Ooooowww.'  
  
Duo wasn't even trying to suppress his laughter as he pointed at the monk and said how stupid he was for doing what he had done when she was finally starting to wake up. Kurama just looked around the forest, thinking, 'I don't know theses people, nope, I don't know them at all.'  
  
Awst looked at Duo,"How long has he been carrying me?"  
  
Duo grinned. "Ever since you got knocked out. His hands have been straying to several more places besides your chest. I'll be honest and admit that I was admiring you from afar, but at least I wasn't reaching for obviously private places."  
  
Awst was pale but also blushing."H-he didn't?! Ohh who am I kidding...he did!" She inhaled and slowly exhaled,"I feel so-so...violated!" she pulled a mallet from nowhere and chased Miroku up the hill pounding him every time she got a chance.  
  
Duo and Kurama winced and the pilot grinned sheepishly this time. "Maybe I shouldn't have laid it on so thick. She won't kill the guy, will she, Kurama?"  
  
Kurama thought for a moment,"Probably not...I bet she'll just take out a load of pent up stress on his poor body and drag him back in the form of a bloody and bruised bag of bones. We might not recognize him at first, but I believe she will heal him sooner or later."  
  
Awhile later Awst drug Miroku back. She was humming and skipping.Miroku was unconscious and moaning in his sleep. "Well Duo,I know you were kidding earlier but I had a lotta stress and I thought if I did this it would break him of his nasty lil' habit."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Mmm hmm!" she smiled happily and pulled Miroku along for the ride.  
  
The Gundam pilot and the spirit detective glanced at each other momentarily, thinking the same thing: 'For being blonde she sure knows when she has or hasn't been touched.'  
  
They walked on for a while until they found the other captives in their hideaway cave. The three conscious ones looked at Sano, Hiei, and Koga and shouted, "Lazy pussies!"  
  
Sano shrugged. "So we found safety first, that doesn't make us pussies. It makes us smart."  
  
"Yeah, as smart as a rock! I bet yall just ran up on this place and ducked in!"  
  
The three of them just shuffled their feet and didn't answer. Finally Kurama changed the subject.  
  
"So, don't you need to go to your world to get Venus's medicine, Awst? We can't leave this world until you do."  
  
"Huh..ohh yeah!" she stopped embrasing Koga andopened a portal."All aboard!"  
  
The swirl of multi-colored haze faded and Awst, Koga, Miroku (now awake), Hiei, Kurama, Sanosuke,and Duo appeared in Awst's and Venus's world.  
  
Awst inhaled and smiled."Mommies cooking!"  
  
They had appeared in Awst's room. The white walls covered with pictures of friends and family were odd to most of the bishies.  
  
"Uhh?" Koga raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm? I can't let mommy see yall...she told me no more bishies in the house after last time."  
  
Hiei looked at her with an expression that said 'last time?'  
  
"Ya don't wanna know!See last time was book characters this time is manga and anime." She smiled sweetly.  
  
They bishies shrugged.Koga plopped down on Awst's bed."This is soft!"  
  
"Yeah it is!" Miroku agreed.  
  
"Uhh okie dokie, you people just entertain yourselfs here while I sneak out and get her medicine!"  
  
So Awst unwisely left her room to the mercy of the bishies. When she was gone, Duo grinned devilishly and looked around at his companions. "Who wants to go through her underwear? I sure as hell do!"  
  
It will just be said that Awst's room was destroyed beyond recognition by the time she was back.  
  
She returned with a pill in her hand and gaped.  
  
"Your room was very entertaining!" Koga smirked.  
  
She looked around and seen all her clothes on the floor all her notes from school out and most-likely read."Ohh god! Mom's going to kill me even more when she sees this." She paused. "Yup, I've been gone for over a week and now my rooms a big mess!"she shook her head then perked up,"Alrighty then lets go!"  
  
She summoned the portal and they hopped through. When they got back the group quickly left the cave to search for the Death Scythe, which didn't prove to be a very difficult task. Once they were out of the cave, they spotted it immediately and ran straight for it, hoping that Venus was distracted by something so that she wouldn't see them coming. None of them wanted to end up as really big chunks of road kill. As it turned out, Venus was strangely asleep on a spot of grass near one of the Gundam's feet, muttering something out loud. When they got close enough to hear what she was saying, Awst paled.  
  
"Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill," the derranged young woman was muttering in place of snores or exhaling.  
  
Awst lightly walked up to Venus. She crouched down and dropped the pill in Venus's mouth and pinched her nose closed so she would swallow. In doing so Venus awoke and tackled Awst. They grappled for several minutes when Awst gave up because she didn't want to hurt her buddy. Venus grabbed her throat and choked her. Awst was greatly resenting being so nice. The crazed was still shouting "KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL!!!" and choking the poor teenager when she suddenly snapped back to sanity.  
  
She looked around dazedly for a moment, taking in the scared faces of the bishies before noticing the choking sounds coming from in front of her. Venus looked down to notice a purple Awst gasping for breath that refused to reach her lungs. She shrieked and let go. "Oooohhh, I'm so sorry, Awst. What the hell happened? And why am I sitting on you? I am so lost and confused."  
  
Awst wapped Venus on her head,"StupidpsychoticbitchfromHELL!! You fucking forgot to take your medicine!"  
  
Venus rubbed her head tenderly for a moment. "Is that what happened? What got me so angry?"  
  
"Uhh..hee hee...I kinda ...Well Vash and Wolfwood...gotbacktotheirownworld.."she muttered. ( A/N: when all words are together she says them really really fast!)  
  
"Really? Oh well, we'll just get some more bishies. It doesn't matter." And she got up and helped Awst to her feet. Then she looked around worriedly. "By the way--whatever happened to Sesshomaru?"  
  
Duo blanched and scratched his head, thinking 'Whoops, I was supposed to drag him along with us.'  
  
Meanwhile!  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up, but found that difficult. That's when he noticed the ropes binding his body and he suddenly became very worried. "What in the seven hells happened to me?" He noticed the strange silence and looked around. He was completely alone for the first time in he forgot how long. "Hello? Can someone untie me? Heeeelllloooo?" He suddenly heard a strange sound that was like the popping of bubble gum and he shuddered. "Help." He muttered.  
  
The End! For now at least!  
  
We apollogize for the amount of time it took to get this chapter up, but I think we took less time with this chapter than the last one. Oh well. So did ya like it? Hope so! Please review!!!  
  
Hola! Me llamos Abby! Buenos noches/dias!No habla Espanol?TOO BAD FOR YOU!  
  
Abby is a crazy nutter, isn't she, or as she says, 'A crazy fuck from Jacksonville' Actually she's not from Jacksonville it's just the Limp Bizkit lyrics (We don't claim Limp Bizkit and this is a disclaimer so we can't get sued. Hahaha you jackass lawyers!)  
  
Hey I want to be a lawyer wen I get old!! Wat other job do ya get paid 2 lie!! I don't need truth I got a Bentley!  
  
Oh, by the way, I'm not making fun of lawyers or anything, I just hate the fact that amateur authors who are obviously not making money off of their writing have to write disclaimers or risk possibly getting sued. Anyway, good day whoever happens to be reading this insanity!  
  
Later dudes!(noggin!) Ohh n u HAVE TO SEE "FINDING NEMO"!Its awesome for a kid movie!  
  
P.S. We just might make a prequle to this fic, but it's only being considered as of now. 


	7. Gundam's End,Dunpeals and Dragon Knights

*Looks around expectantly* Hello? Aaaaaabbbyyy? Where in hell is my co- author? Oh well, I guess I'll have to go on without her. It's taken me a while to finally get started on this chapter, and I feel as though I need to make up for lost time, so I'm just gonna start this chapter without Abby- -whether she likes it or not!!!  
  
But I still wonder where she is...*Looks under a rock* Nope, not there.  
  
*Kurama sweatdrops* You actually thought she would fit under a rock?  
  
*Glances at kitsune and sticks out tongue* Nnnnnn!!! It's a possibility!!! ...In this fic at least.  
  
*Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Duo roll their eyes* Raging maniac!!!  
  
That's cold. Venus is the maniac, not me. I'm just strange and currrently hyper for no apparent reason.  
  
~*~  
  
Venus walked quickly through the trees, looking around with narrowed eyes. Duo had told her what had happened to Sesshomaru and she had taken the Frying Pan of Doom to his cranium for it. She just couldn't believe he had actually left the dog demon behind. 'How much of an idiot can he be?' Venus asked herself. A sound to her left caught her attention. Her eyes went big and tears of sympathy began to form.  
  
"Oh, Sesshomaru, you poor person! What happened!?"  
  
The proud Lord of the Western Lands was bound and gagged and leaned up against an old oak tree. Foliage, soil, and twigs were entanled in his hair and his boa was nowhere to be found. His clothes were ripped and dirty and tiny scratches were all over his face, arms, and hands. His right eye was twitching in a way that suggested torture or fear. Venus walked over to him and quickly removed the gag, which was made out of thick vines, and untied the vine ropes that were wrapped around the rest of his body. When he was free of the ropes he gave a small shudder and looked anxiously up into the tree branches.  
  
"Squirrells."  
  
Venus tilted her head and leaned closer to him. "What did you say? Who did that to you? Was it Duo?"  
  
"... Squirrells... I hate squirrells."  
  
The teenager sat back on her feet and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You don't look so good."  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her pleadingly. "Can we please leave this place. I don't care where we go next, I just want to leave."  
  
Venus helped him up and pulled the much taller person into a gentle hug, all the while thinking, 'I wonder if those healing potions CotA sent with that last package can heal mental damage as well. Let's hope so.' "C'mon, Fluffy, let's find the others so we can leave this world. I never intended to send us here in the first place anyway." Sesshomaru just nodded silently and let her lead him away.  
  
As they were leaving, an army of squirrells popped up all over the place and began to grin in their insane little squirrelly ways.  
  
Later!  
  
When the two of them arrived at the remains of the mansion where the rest of the captives and Awst were waiting, Duo was still unconscious and Sanosuke was idly poking a whelp on the Gundam pilot's head with a stick. At the sight of Sesshomaru's state, Kurama winced.  
  
"Oh dear, is he alright? The last time he looked anywhere near that bad, Hiei had attacked him with bubblegum balls."  
  
Hiei grinned at the memory as Venus helped Sesshomaru to sit down. He never saw the rock fly from out of nowhere to collide with the side of his head. "Fuck! Who threw that one!?"  
  
The group, minus Sesshomaru and Duo, looked around curiously but found no one to blame. They just shrugged and said in unison, "Guess you're cursed."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Well you deserve it, asshole!" Venus snapped at the fire demon. "It was bad enough the first time something like this happened to him." No one noticed a squirrell hop down from the trees in front of Sesshomaru, from which he suddenly backed away from. "At least he recovered from the last incident." Several more squirrells landed in front of the demon lord and he backed away further, finding himself beneath the branches of a large tree. "I don't think he'll ever be the same after this. And I still don't know what those squirrells did to him. Sesshomaru, why did you mo--Uh oh...erm, people, we've got a problem. Awst, remember the time those squirrells attacked you at the park?"  
  
(A/N Heeeeeerrrrrrreeees Abby! Wahh she started w/o me ...o well!)  
  
"Huh...umm yes,I do sadly." Awst bowed her head sadly. The vision filled her head. Little, cute, innocent, big-eyed squirrels dropping down from branches and then when they surround...WHAM! They attack.  
  
"Well, be ready to relive your nightmare with Fluffy and the rest of us. Hey, get off of him, you furry little freaks!!!" And Venus got the Frying Pan of Doom out of nowhere and began to beat away at the cute little monsters.  
  
Awst was wide-eyed and curled into a ball. She laid on the ground in her ball form as Koga ripped apart the itty-bitty squirrels that were on the rampage.  
  
"How many are there?!" He whined.  
  
Duo, who had woken up just as the attack had began, looked down from his perch at the top of a tree and tried a headcount, but quickly gave up. "Not only are the little bastards movin' too fast, but there's more of them than you can throw a stick at. I say you guys are doomed. As for me, I'm takin' Death Scythe and I'm gonna suggest to Heero and the other guys that we torch these woods. These trees are homes to little demons. Hey, don't bite the hair!" And he used his gun to exterminate a rather large squirrell.  
  
As soon as Duo had lept off the tree, he made a mad dash for his Gundam, planning on a nice trip home. But Venus had other plans. She whipped out the chain seeds and sent two of them flying through the air, one hitting Duo and the other exploding on the Death Scythe. 'I'm behind in catching captives,' Venus thought with a grin as she kicked away another squirrel and batted one away with the Frying Pan of Doom. 'And besides, Duo's so adorable!' She snickered quietly and watched for a moment as Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Sanosuke rushed over to the wreckage of the mansion.  
  
"What are we doing over here?" Sano asked as he practically peeled a squirrell from his leg and tossed it into the trees.  
  
Kurama studied the right side of the stairs leading up to the mansion doors and pressed a button. In an instant, the mansion was back to its original state and he stuffed it into his pocket. "It wouldn't do to leave this behind. It's too useful."  
  
"But half of it's nothing but shrapnel now!" Sanosuke retorted. "How is it useful?"  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Repairs can be made." A few sounds to his left caught his attention. "And it seems as though Sesshomaru has faced his fears."  
  
Sesshomaru was busy hacking away at the squirrells with the fake Tetsusiega in one hand and the Tokijin in the other.  
  
Awst was dodging the squirrels and crying out for help from anyone as they stormed her."NOT AGAIN!! DEAR GOD!! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME SO!!!"  
  
Hiei heard her cries and relunctantly grabbed her from the pit of raging squirrels."Get us outta here you stupid wench!"  
  
"Well,well, Mr. Joto!" Awst muttered.Then continued,"Where shall we go?" (A/N joto is spanish for fagget! Hee hee!)  
  
"Away! To my dimension!" Hiei demanded.  
  
"Pooey!" Awst whined.  
  
She opened a portal hurriedly and had Miroku clear a pathway to it for the others. Hiei tossed her through and jumped in last.  
  
~~  
  
Awst rubbed her hind-end and whined."Why'd ya toss me so hard!"  
  
Hiei glared at her and withdrew his sword."I told you my dimension!"  
  
Awst jumped to her feet and asked anyone to help but they were distracted by something in a tree."Okay don't help! But listen Hiei don't be angry I was in such a rush to get away I didn't pay attention to where I was go-" She was cut off by Hiei seizing her by the neck since he had had the last straw.  
  
He brought his sword to her throat threateningly. "Either you send me back to my world right now, or I'm gutting you like a damn fish."  
  
"DEMON KILLIN' TIME!"  
  
Hiei froze and looked at the tree where the voice rang out just in time to see a black haired man with a white blotch in his hair jump towards him from his branch unsheathing a long sword.  
  
The rest of the group, who had been distracted by the prescence of the same person, watched with raised eyebrows as he tried to hack Hiei to pieces. As they fought, Venus couldn't help but grimace.  
  
"You guys, we've got a problem. That person Hiei's fighting is the world's biggest demon killer--Rath of the Dragon Tribe. He's a Dragon Knight, and if we don't do something, it's highly likely that he will slaughter Hiei."  
  
"STOP!PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" Awst yelled out to Rath.  
  
He paused questioningly,"Why would you want me to do that?"  
  
"Because I know Hiei won't really hurt me..he likes me too much!"  
  
"I despise you!" Hiei yelled out angerily.  
  
"You also talk in your sleep." Awst hinted how she came upon her information,"I was watching you several days back and heard ya talking. So,could ya' spare him even though he is a demon? PLEASE!"  
  
He tilted his head in thought,"Well, I wanna kill a demon sooo whatta 'bout him,eh?" He pointed at Koga.  
  
"No, he's even fonder of me! I'll tell ya what I can get ya LOTS of demons to kill."  
  
"Hmm, well I'm not in the mood to go back to Draqueen. Okay I'll do it me and Cesia aren't talking anyway so she won't keep tabs on me!"  
  
"Awesome!" Awst smiled.She then whispered to Venus,"We have to have his trust to keep him from killing us all so lets find a bunch of demons for him to kill."  
  
"Well, where can we go for a bunch of worthless demons that we don't have to worry about dying?" Venus asked in a mutter. "We'll need to go to another world for that, won't we? Is that your plan to catch Rath and save our bishies at the same time?"  
  
"Yeah.Where can we go?" she thought for a while.  
  
"We could always go to Vampire Hunter D's world. There's lots of demons and we could annoy the hell out of D and Left Hand."  
  
"Hmm, yep we can go there!" She stopped her whispering and called to Rath who was eagerly waiting."Okay,if you go there won't only be demons but vampires and monsters and all kind of bull shit. But you gotta go through this portal to a completely different place."  
  
Rath didn't even give it a second thought. "Okay, okay, whatever--where's the portal and the demons and whatnot?"  
  
"Right over here," she waved for Venus to open the portal.  
  
Venus was about to do just that when something distracted her from the chore. "Awst, you're about to get your authority questioned. Here's the other two-thirds of the Dragon Knights."  
  
Rune and Thatz ran up. Miroku grinned very nicely to Rune until he realized that the long haired elegant blonde that was rather attractive was actually a man a very feminine man but a man.  
  
Rath looked and grinned,"Hey,how'd ya find me?"  
  
"Easily, we followed the trail of demon corpses you left behind you. Now did you ask permission to leave the castle?" Rune already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course not. Do you think Lykouleon would let me out to kill demons?"  
  
"Hmph, he won't let me out to gamble and he won't let me gamble in there so I know how ya feel but c'mon whats with you!" Thatz sighed.  
  
Rath shrugged and moved toward the portal that Venus had finished opening. "Oh well, it's just gonna be a short vacation anyway, and I'll come right back. Don't worry!"  
  
Rune grabbed Rath by the back of his neck and started to chew him out and trying to make him feel guilty. But it wasn't working very well. In fact, it wasn't working period, so he turned to choking Rath instead.  
  
Meanwhile, Venus looked around and wondered, 'Hmm, where are Koga, Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomaru? Guess Rath scared them. Speaking of Rath--' "Hey, Awst, I think Rune's gonna kill your crush."  
  
"Ahh! No, bad, Rune, bad!" she knocked Rune away from Rath. In the process she got on Rune's bad side.  
  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! I'M THE ONLY RESPONSIBLE ONE HERE! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?"  
  
"Uhh, Awst."she grinned slightly.  
  
"Hey calm your jets, Rune!" Thatz patted Runes shoulder and smiled.  
  
'His scars make him look tougher than he really is.' Awst thought about Thatz and then turned to Rath."Feel sorry for you,being stuck with a thief and a strict prick like that."  
  
"Ahh,they're not that bad now lets go before they stop arguing."  
  
They side-stepped until they reached the portal."Wait where is everyone?" Awst whispered.  
  
Venus shrugged and poked her head through the portal. She pulled her head back out and pointed into the portal. "I found them. They're already loungin' around in D's world. Let's go before those two notice what's happened, kay?"  
  
Awst grabbed Rath's arm and lead him through the portal, followed closely by Venus, Duo, Sano, and a disappointed Miroku.  
  
When she reached the other side she seen how nervous the demons were."Hey whats with you all?"  
  
Hiei shook his head and inched away from the rest of the group. "How could you bring that," and he pointed at Rath. "With us. If you don't watch him he'll kill us all, you half-wit!"  
  
Awst frowned and defended her new bishie,"That isn't nice! And I made a deal with him. I don't think he'll go back on it unless I say its off!" She turned to Rath, "Right?"  
  
"Umm,sure, unless they attack me or something." Rath smiled sweetly.  
  
The rest of the demons just took a step back from Rath and continued to laze around from there.  
  
Later....  
  
Killing, killing, killing, and more killing was being done and all the demons were getting somewhat relaxed. "So how much can he kill?" Koga asked.  
  
"I don't know,but atleast we got a good place for lots of monsters that aren't needed."Awst replied as Rath slit the throat of a rather large one.  
  
Venus, who was sunbathing contentedly, suddenly thought of something. She brooded over it a bit more before sitting up. "Hey, me and my captives are gonna go on a walk. Could you work on cooking some food while we're gone?"  
  
"Sure, I guess but where you going 'cause on the rate he's killing there won't be any monsters left and he'll want more."  
  
Venus took a glance at the gleeful Rath and agreed instantly. "Yeah, I guess you're right, unless of course he finds something that isn't as easy to kill. Like say a vampire? It would take him a little longer to kill one of those. But anyhoo, I'm off to capture everyone's favorite Dunpeal. Later!" And she walked off with Duo, Sesshomaru, and Kurama in tow.  
  
"Buh-bye!" Awst waved. She turned to Koga, Hiei, Miroku, and Sano. "Well, can one of you go get some wood while I find a vampire?"  
  
"What do you mean go finda VAMPIRE?" Hiei asked her with a look on his face that called her a moron.  
  
"Well, I don't know how but I'll find one and run like hell. I'll call you or Koga or someone to get me outta there fast. But we gotta lead it back here somehow."  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes. "Like that's a hard thing to figure out. If the vampire's hungry then it'll just follow you here and then Rath will kill it before it can bite you."  
  
Awst clapped her hands and smiled,"Well, I guess you just volunteered to bring me back!"  
  
"No I didn't!" Hiei refused but it didn't matter.  
  
"Yes, yes you did! I'll call when your needed and if you don't come I'll leave you in the Barney dimension!"  
  
"The whaa?" Hiei asked and Awst tapped his head and a Barney episode started playing. Hiei grabbed his head and dropped to his knees,"GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT!!!"  
  
Even Rath stopped killing momentarilly to watch with wide eyes as Hiei set about trying to kill Awst again. That continued for about ten minutes before Sano finally whacked Hiei over his head and scooped up Awst in his arms. The teenager was gasping for air and clutching her throat with fearful eyes.  
  
"Okay then I'll never do that again." she finally whispered. Rath continued to kill and the number of monsters dwindled. Awst walked away quickly to fetch a vampire.  
  
Meanwhile! (That's a word we use often in this ficcie, isn't it?)  
  
Venus and her captives trudged along through the heat of the desert. What were they looking for? Tracks. The tracks of a cyborg horse. They're official mission? To find and torture the hell out of D. Of course not everyone in the group was aware of what they were up to.  
  
"What are we looking for?" Duo asked.  
  
"We're looking for a vampire hunting Dunpeal." Venus answered as she scoured the ground for hoofprints.  
  
"What the hell is a Dunpeal?"  
  
"It's half vampire and half human. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Actually--"  
  
Venus whirled around and glared at Duo. He pointed behind her and moved to hide behind Kurama. The kitsune just stared past Venus with interest. "Is that your Dunpeal?"  
  
She turned back around and witnessed D riding across the desert, quite a ways off, chasing after something that was running on foot. She raised and eyebrow curiously. "What the?"  
  
~~~  
  
Awst trudged along wearily in the sun. "You'd think I would of found one by now." She said to herself. She seen a tree in the distance and immediately headed towards it for the shade. "Woohoo!" she exclaimed and flopped down in the sand. She shut her eyes happily and when she opened them she seen a sinister looking guy sitting on a branch above her smiling evily. The person was pale-skinned, with crimson eyes and light blonde hair. The fact that he hadn't burst into flames and that he had the fangs of a vampire marked him as a Dunpeal. Awst simply waved at him and jumped up to run hoping he'd chase her so she would have a reason to scream. His arms went around her waist and pulled her into the tree with him covering her mouth preventing her from crying out. The wind stirred and her footprints were erased. The warm air blowing sand everywhere she barely made out the sounds of hoofs beating the ground. The wind ceased and she seen a man dressed in black on a horse made of metal. She recognized him as D on his cyborg horse. She tried to make a noise only to gently be squeezed tighter by the dunpeal to keep her silent.  
  
D glanced left then right. He looked at the horizon then turned his head back. When he looked down Venus popped out of nowhere and tackled him right off his horse. He gave short struggle as the teenager whipped out Sesshomaru's fur boa (a new boa that CotA had sent him) and a chain seed. Within seconds the Vampire Hunter was wrapped tight and a panting Venus was sitting on top of him with an evil grin. "Heheheh, no one can escape the ultimate captor! Huh, who's up in the tree? Awst? What the hell?"  
  
She struggeled out of the surpised dunpeal's arms, rather like a worm, and plopped onto the ground. "I got captured...by a hottie...thats odd isn't it. Its usually vis-versa." (a/n is that how ya spell it?)  
  
Venus nodded and looked up at the dunpeal. She raised an eyebrow and he repeated the gesture. "You know, it isn't a good idea to stay in that tree."  
  
"Why is that, girlie?" The dunpeal asked as he adjusted his weight on the branch to a more comfortable position.  
  
"Well, you're about to fall prey to our little group of captives. Good night!" And Kurama and Duo appeared out of nowhere to whap the unsuspecting dunpeal over the back of his head. He slumped over and fell onto Awst heavily.  
  
Awst lay with swirleys in her eyes. Venus shook her head and Sesshomaru jumped out of the tree and bagged up the rogue dunpeal. He nudged Awst a foot and hoisted her over his shoulder. Duo and Kurama picked up D, who was eyeing the group with increasing nervousness, and followed Venus as she trotted back to the rest of the group.  
  
Awst rode on Sesshomaru's shoulders once she gained consciousness much to his protest. She sat and sang happily, "Felis Navidad," while Sesshomaru was tortured the mysterious dunpeal began to squirm around in the bag. He didn't really want to deal with him awake, so he took the bag and swung it hard over his shoulder and into the ground. With an audible thud and a groan, the dunpeal stopped moving. The dog demon grinned.  
  
"Much better."  
  
"How could you, you EVIL DEMON!!" Awst wailed on whapped him over the head. Within seconds Rath arrived with his sword withdrawn.  
  
"Demon? Evil Demon...kill, kill, kill!" Rath had hearts in his eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru blanched and drug the dunpeal out of the bag by the back of his shirt. "Here's your damn demon, you insane idiot!" And he threw the dunpeal at Rath, much to Awst's horror.  
  
"NOOO!" Awst jumped onto the humming Rath so he couldn't ignore her. "You can't! Please, don't hes too cute!"  
  
Rath looked at her, "What? Why would I not kill a demon.. I've allready let a lot of them go because of our deal."  
  
"B-b-but...PLEASE!" She gave him a puppy dog face and made her eyes water.  
  
Rath looked from the still unconscious dunpeal, to the watery-eyed Awst, and back to the dunpeal. His own eyes went large and he sheathed his sword. "Fine, I won't kill him. Damn it."  
  
"Yea!!" Awst glomped Rath and kissed his cheek happily as the other captives arrived.  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow. "Did that thing actually do something good? Me and the monk had to go off and hide Koga to keep that killing machine from gettin' to him. I hope you don't plan to keep him for long, missie."  
  
"How could I not keep him hes sooo kawaii!" Awst's eyes gleamed as she stroked the pouting Rath's head.  
  
"What!" Koga and Hiei whined while Miroku and Sano whined about not being called cute.  
  
Awst read the monk's and the fighter's face, "Your all kawaii, too, actually Hiei and Rath look a lot alike... except for the highth and the hair is a lil' different."  
  
Hiei scowled. "I do not look like that crazed idiot. Now shut up you moron."  
  
"Actually, you do look a lot alike, Hiei, you're just being a stubborn ass." Venus said as she played with D's hair, once again sitting on top of him. He was waiting for just the right moment to bite at her fingers.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"You know as much as I hate it, we do..damn it I look like that stubborn youkai." Rath muttered through his moping. Rath then realized that they were talking about keeping him. "Wait a minute, I new something was up but just what is up?"  
  
"Uhh... well, me and Venus go around capturing people from different animes or mangas..we call them diemensions. I just looooooove you so I caught you!"Awstia smiled sweetly.  
  
Rath blinked, "I won't have to go to Draqueen again will I?"  
  
"Not if all goes to plan."  
  
"Then allrighty! I'll go and I promise not to kill your other captives." Rath said and he swooped Awst into his arms happily. Awst giggled and smiled at Venus.  
  
"This is the best reaction so far!"  
  
Venus agreed with a nodd. "Yep, the rest of them have fought us like all hell, well, except for Sano. He wanted to go until he found out where we were going. And this one don't much like us either. Hey, stop trying to get me with that damn dagger!" Venus snatched a dagger that D's Left Hand had been wriggling free of a small sheath from within the fur and chains. Left Hand swore loudly while D clenched his clawed fist tight as punishment for getting caught. Venus slapped Left Hand. "Bad!"  
  
Awst jumped out of Rath's arms and walked over to the twitching dunpeal they had also captured. "Is he all right?"  
  
Hiei looked over at him and shrugged. "If he didn't suffer any damage to his brain, then he should live. He's got a very large bump on the back of his head that slightly worries me, though."  
  
" You've got a point there. What should we do hes too kawaii to just leave here?"  
  
Venus hopped off of D and got out a healing potion that CotA had sent them. "Here, try putting some of this down his throat. It should help...unless of course a Dunpeal's anatonmy is that much different from ours. What do you think, D?"  
  
Silence and a very angry stare.  
  
"Okay, I guess we go with trial and error. You feed the guy, Awst!" and Venus shoved the bottle to her friend.  
  
Awst frowned and sat down on the dunpeals chest. " If this medicinal liquid begins to disrupt any chemical imbalances within his body... ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" She turned and poured it down his throat slowly. He coughed and sputtered and began to twitch even more. "AHH! We've condemed him to death!" She held up his head and begin to dash around him doing different things to him. She tilted the dunpeal's head one last time and he coughed and turned the correct color. "I saved him! WOO HOO!"  
  
Of course, the rest of the group hadn't really noticed her actions, only her words. Koga stared at Venus with wide eyes. "Since when is she smart enough to know those words? I thought she was just a really tricky blonde?"  
  
Hiei nodded his head and so did the others."I thought she was just an air head blonde."  
  
Venus shook her head and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "Boys, if she was completely stupid, then how did she catch you? I don't think that was by chance."  
  
"Well, it seems so unlikely that she is smart!" Miroku said as he popped up behind Venus.  
  
"Very unlikely," Sano replied.  
  
"I think she's smart." Everyone froze and gapped at Rath.  
  
"How do you get that idea?" Koga questioned.  
  
"Well, she knew exactly how to get all of us and shes still alive. Plus I just watched what she did."  
  
Awst was heard gagging over their chat. They all turned towards her and found her being hugged to death by the dunpeal.  
  
"Aaaahahaaaa! I thought I was going to croak! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Awst was being pulled to and fro but grinning happily.  
  
They all facefaulted and she stopped grining, "Whats wrong with you all?"  
  
Venus popped back up with the mother of all boulders held above her. "You idiot! We were just talking about how smart you are and you're acting stupid again. Die!!!"  
  
Lots of swirly eyes and head injuries.  
  
Awst laid sprawled out on the ground with knots covering her head. She was muttering something and everyone leaned over her and listened.  
  
"....The square root of 289 is 17. 29,567 times 1,287,956 equals 38,080,995,052.... "  
  
"WHAT THE!!" Kurama fell over, "How'd she know that! I can't even do that in my head."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Is she right?" He looked at Venus then sweatdropped, "Are you all right?"  
  
Venus's eyebrow twitched. "Damn, I think she might be smarter than even I thought. This is pretty damn freaky."  
  
Awst awoke and hoped up, "Howdy buddies! Whats wrong with you peoples?"  
  
"It seems that your subconscious self is a genius mathematician." Duo muttered as he poked D's Left Hand.  
  
Awst raised an eyebrow, "I'm always good at math, though." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I would have straight A's in all my classes if I wasn't so lazy and if I wasn't kicked out of school."  
  
Kurama asked a question," Why were you kicked out?"  
  
Awst and Venus froze and looked at each other, "Well we were both kicked out...they sure did give us a lot of chances, though." Venus nodded her agreement. "I think we had 10 pages full of offenses."  
  
Awst rubbed her head then began to name off offenses, "Destruction of school property, cutting class, beating up second graders, robbing second graders, traumatizing kindegarteners...and a whole lot more!"  
  
Venus shook her head. "We were bad kids--and we still are! We are proud to be bad!"  
  
"Totally!!" Awst stopped then slapped her forhead, "Ahhhh!! I had church today and LAST week and many Sundays before that!!" Awst clapped her hands together and began to pray while everyone else blanched.  
  
The other teen reached down and patted her friend's head. "It's okay, I don't think you'll go to hell."  
  
Awst jumped up, "I know that, but you can never be too sure... anyway look at monk boy over there. He's a super pervert and he's still religious!"  
  
Miroku looked up from what he was doing and sighed, "I think we're of different religion."  
  
"Yeah but lets change subjects! Venus, are we taking the dunpeals with us?"  
  
Venus tilted her head and thought for a moment. "Well, D practices self restraint when it comes to his bloodlust, but that other one could be considered a major health hazard. If you want to though, go ahead. Just make sure to wear the protection ring CotA sent you." And she tossed the ring to her partner. "Heheheh, I kept on forgetting to give it to you after the whole Gundam thing."  
  
"Yeah, that ring would've helped me out a lot... Anyway the 'health hazard' is cute, and if he misbehaves we can sick Rath on him!" When those words left Awst's mouth Rath appeared beside her happily chanting, 'Demon killin' time!' Over and over.  
  
All the demon's twitched a little out of habit. However brave they were they didn't like the way Rath found it sooooo amusing to kill demons.  
  
"All right its settled the health hazard comes too!" Awst paused, "Whats your name?"  
  
The dunpeal who had been silent spoke up with a hint of confusion in his voice, "Uh, Datrios."  
  
"Okay then, we are gone!" Venus opened up the little portal thingie. "Next stop--well, I dunno."  
  
"Uhh, I gots an idea!" Awst said with a grin.  
  
"Oooohhh, I think you might have read my mind!"  
  
And the two shouted in unison: " .HACK!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Datrios, for those of you who didn't guess, is an OC. He is totally made up, but we thought he would be a cool character. We might just let Rath have him though. ^.^ Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. We really weren't much into writing recently, and we know this chapter isn't very good, but we'll make up for it next chapter. That one will come much quicker. Anything to say, Abby?  
  
Yeah, I finally got Rath...^.^ yay,yay,yay! Ohh, if u read Manga get Full Metal Panic (its on dvd, too!)  
  
By the way, I got .hack//infection with my Christmas money, and I reccomend that game to any RPG player. It rocks! But it's really confusing, too.  
  
Its waaaaaay confusing..~.~' I recommened Prince of Persia! buh bye sori it took sooo friggen long to update! 


End file.
